Ángel
by Nigak
Summary: Posible continuacion de Amanecer, donde aparecen 2 nuevos personajes. Uno para ayudar a los Cullen, ya que persiste la amenaza de los Vulturi, el otro para llevarse aquello que le pertenece. Por amor se hacen auténticas locuras y por tu...alma CAP.1 EDIT
1. Chapter 1 BELLA

**PRÓLOGO**

Ése era mi trabajo matutino, allá donde estuviera retiraba a las nubes siempre que era necesario para abrir mi pequeño claro de sol, retiraba la túnica de mi espalda y extendía mis alas. Podía sentir cómo hacía soplar el viento a través de mis plumas, hablándome, instruyéndome sobre cuáles iban a ser mis tareas diarias. Me sorprendió que los incluyera, por primera vez en 365 años volvía a mencionarlo. Me alegré, ya era hora de enfrentar a Carlisle cara a cara.

* * *

**BELLA**

Se hacía raro pensar en ella como vampiro, pero después de un tiempo llegué a acostumbrarme, seguía pareciéndome increíblemente atractiva, pero sabía (o así quería creerlo) que todo ese amor se debía a la cercanía de su alma, que la hacía parecer más humana de lo que realmente era.

Nueva York le encantó a Bella, le fascinaba hacer turismo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y decidió que quería viajar, además como Renesmé estaba en pleno crecimiento, les venía estupendo.

—_Sólo será un tiempo Charlie, vendremos muy a menudo, no quiero que nadie empiece a hacerse preguntas, si no paramos mucho tiempo en un sitio no habrá por qué ocultarla._

—_Lo sé Bells, es sólo que no me hago a la idea de separarme de ella tanto tiempo, maldita sea es mi nieta, ya es bastante doloroso _—_y yo podía confirmar que así lo era para todos_—_ verla crecer tan rápidamente que no pueda disfrutarla en condiciones._

—_No voy a tenerla recluida en casa todo el tiempo, ella también necesita relacionarse y jugar con otros niños, __**siempre**__ está rodeada de adultos y eso no es bueno para ella._

Cedió, sabía que el turismo no duraría mucho, era temporal, cuando el cuerpo de la pequeña creciese de forma más ralentizada volverían. Pero no sería hoy.

Empezó en Chicago, quiso saber dónde exactamente había vivido él, el turismo se convirtió en algo completamente distinto a lo que cualquiera hace, ella quería visitar los lugares con los acontecimientos de épocas pasadas, allí donde se habían asentado había una historia y ella quería conocerla. Fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió. Su mente no era ningún misterio para mí, conocía sus sueños mejor que ella, yo sí había sabido interpretarlos, y yo había aparecido en ellos unas cuantas veces, pero ahora se presentaba la verdadera oportunidad de provocarle un _dejà-vu__1__._ Era el único escenario real en el que ella me había visto claramente. Nada más que tenía que preocuparme de una cosa, sólo podría verme ella…

Según lo programado para el día de hoy, el sol brillaría sin interrupciones, así que los excursionistas decidieron realizar su paseo histórico poco después del crepúsculo, antes saldrían de caza y lo dejarían todo preparado para tomar el avión al día siguiente. De repente hubo un ligero cambio de planes, Alice y Jasper decidieron quedarse en casa con la pequeña Renesmé y perderse el tour, Jacob se quedó con ella también, sin problema, los planes variaban, pero no los míos. La expedición salió de caza. Me limité a seguirles sin mucho entusiasmo, les había visto hacerlo cientos de veces y la verdad es que prefería esperarles donde Bella se reencontraría con mi

(1)N. A. Libro Eclipse, pág. ¿107? Pesadilla de Bella después de hablar con Rose.

rostro.

Estuve terminando mis deberes diarios, Roma, Vigo, Londres, Toronto, Venezuela, no había empleado en todos esos lugares más de una hora. Llevaba las almas que tenía que recoger conmigo, cuando el sol brillara a la mañana siguiente las entregaría, pero por ahora podía sentir sus experiencias, ver cómo se maravillaban de mis actos, era curioso cómo algunos recordaban su vida y lo que les había llevado a esa situación y otros no recordaban nada en absoluto. Pero también conocía la respuesta a eso, se debía a la rapidez en que sus cuerpos se habían desprendido de sus almas, con el paso del tiempo me había convertido en todo un experto en ese campo, _**Sussie**_ me había obligado a ello. Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar la tristeza de mis pensamientos, ya llegaban. Dejé que pasaran de largo mientras Rosalie explicaba a sus "turistas" su historia.

—_**Bella**_ —llamé en su cabeza, y supe exactamente lo que ella haría y sonreí por ello. Se giró rápidamente sorprendida y se quedó completamente petrificada al verme. Sonreí y clavó sus ojos en los míos, dorado contra violeta. Tuvo su _dejà-vu_ tal y como yo había planeado en el momento en que mi rostro mostró lo que ella buscaba y me desvanecí en el aire en el instante en que Edward se giraba para ver qué había llamado su atención.

— ¿Estás bien amor?

—No lo has visto… —murmuró— ha… ha _desaparecido_

— ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? — Edward se volvió en posición de ataque junto con toda su familia, pero yo ya no estaba "allí". Me erguía a su lado a pesar de que ella ya no podía verme.

—Es extraño, soñé con esto— vi cómo sus vagos recuerdos humanos volvían a su mente. — Mi sueño…. esta calle, la oscuridad que la envuelve, la nieve, un ángel, estaba ahí plantado.

— ¿Un ángel? Bella no duermes, ¿cómo que lo has visto en tus sueños?

Corrió hasta donde yo había hecho mi aparición y lo que halló la perturbó aun más, no había huellas en la nieve, ni tan siquiera un rastro que indicase que allí había habido alguien.

—Soñé con él cuando era humana, muchas veces, pero recuerdo este escenario y él acaba de aparecer aquí —su tono era suplicante, su cara se desencajaba más y más a menudo que sus oyentes iban quedando más y más atónitos.

—Bella cariño, ¿qué te pasa, no te encuentras bien? — No podía evitarlo, era tan sumamente protector con ella… Debí haberle arrancado esos sentimientos cuando ella ya no los necesitó, pero por alguna extraña razón él sí, lo supe en su primera incursión de caza, su agonía mientras ella daba caza al puma— ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?

—Verás hermanita, a mi tampoco me hace feliz esta excursión —rugió Emmet— no puedo soportar no haber estado aquí antes para machacar a esos desgraciados— explicó ante el siseo de Rose—, pero pensé que tú disfrutabas con las "histori-visitas".

—No es eso lo que está pasando, por supuesto que me gustan, me encantan, pero, yo… Supongo —se resignó— que habrá sido parte del _dejà-vu_.

— ¿Te apetece seguir o damos la vuelta? —inquirió Esme.

— ¡NO! Sigamos —giró su cabeza hacia Rosalie— Perdóname, me distraje.

Rosalie asintió y continuaron su camino. Lo supe antes de que lo decidieran, le enseñaría a Edward su "visión" de mí y volverían a Forks. Todo salía a pedir de boca, así que con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me dispuse a hacer la entrega de aquellas almas que cargaba, sólo una permanecería allí conmigo, aquella que llevaba conmigo tanto tiempo ya, que era como si fuese mi gemela.


	2. Chapter 2 RENESMÉ

**RENESMÉ**

La pequeña jugaba distraída con la nieve en compañía de su familia, Esme entraría a la casa en tres minutos, para buscar los adornos que colocarían al gigantesco muñeco de nieve que estaba realizando la pequeña junto con sus padres, tíos y abuelos. Jacob no estaba allí, le tocaba patrulla y ella lo echaba tanto de menos… Sabía que llegaría el momento, ella dirigirá su mirada hacia las profundidades del bosque buscando a su Jacob entre los árboles en tan solo dos minutos y medio, era la única oportunidad que tenía para actuar, no se repetiría en quince días y había quedado claro que tenía que ser hoy, todo el mundo habla de la "gracia" de Dios, pero agüita cuando se enfada. Me había puesto de vuelta y media por esperar tanto y no realizar mi trabajo habiendo sido petición mía, por perder el tiempo (como si no tuviese la eternidad para hacer de todo), por esperar y hacer las cosas como yo quería. ¡Y TODO ESO A SABIENDAS DE QUE HOY ERA EL DÍA! El hecho de pensar que sabía que hoy ocurriría y aún así me estaba regañando casi consigue arrancarme una risotada, creo que eso fue lo que hizo que me dijese con voz más calmada: _**Eso es todo**_.

Medio minuto, a sus puestos. Renesmé trepó hábilmente hasta la cabeza del gigante blanco y colocó los adornos tamaño gigante que Alice había comprado específicamente para esto. Emmet comenzó una guerra de bolas de nieve y todos distraídos. Ahora.

—_**Hola**_ —mi mano se agitaba muy despacio mientras la pequeña me miraba con ojos curiosos, ella comprendía perfectamente que nadie me había oído, hablaba a través de su cabeza y sus pensamientos me hicieron sonreír y mi sonrisa no hizo más que acrecentar su curiosidad por mí, ¿quién era aquella criatura de dorados cabellos y blancas vestiduras, que refulgían a la luz del sol, que la saludaba y la invitaba a reunirse con él? Pero precisamente era mi túnica y un oscuro recuerdo de mis vestiduras lo que la habían paralizado. Si me colocasen un arco con flechas sería clavadito a Cupido, detestaba que alguien pensase en mí como un bicho lanzaflechas. La curiosidad por lo desconocido es tan grande en los niños, son como gatitos, curiosos y tan indefensos, bueno, la curiosidad mató al gato, ¿no es así el dicho? —_**Ven pequeña, no voy a hacerte ningún daño**_ —definitivamente mi habilidad de mentir era nula, pero ella no lo había notado, echó un vistazo rápido comprobando que nadie le prestaba atención y se aventuró de mi mano hacia las profundidades del bosque. Me encantaban los niños, tan dóciles, tan manejables, tan frágiles e indefensos.

—¡¡¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE CONCENTRARTE ALICE!!! —pero por más que Edward gritase Alice no veía nada, ni siquiera distorsionado. No me gustaba que se dirigiese a ella de mala manera y a Bella tampoco.

—Edward no grites, no ves que sólo consigues que se bloquee, dale un respiro —pero su cara no expresaba menos ansia.

Así que consentí que viese, parte, nada más que a Renesmé sentada en una piedra y rodeada de árboles, con la mano extendida al infinito como si estuviese "hablando" a su manera con alguien, sonriendo y con ojos llenos de curiosidad. Y por más que ellos llamaban nadie respondía, ella ni siquiera cambiaba su expresión. Por supuesto en un principio el mérito se le atribuyó a Alice y su poder de concentración, por lo que Edward pensó que aquello que acompañaba a su hija y Alice no veía era Jacob. Con un movimiento rapidísimo tomó su móvil y se dispuso a marcar el teléfono del lobo cuando lo dejó caer, petrificado y horrorizado miró a su esposa al tiempo que el pequeño pero irritante monstruito soltaba:

— ¿Quién diablos es el Cupido que está con Nessie? —En una misma frase los dos términos que más me irritaban, ¿Diablo, Cupido? Una leve sonrisa irrumpió en mis labios y Renesmé tuvo curiosidad, preguntó, respondí: Alice. A Bella no le hizo falta ninguna explicación, las palabras de Alice hicieron que mi imagen volviera a su mente, antes incluso de conocer la visión de su hija que yo introducía en su cerebro, ella sabía que era yo y el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y su rostro con la misma rapidez que lo había hecho con su esposo. El hecho de que todos pudiesen contemplar la escena le quitó el mérito de la concentración a Alice y los intrigó más aún quién o qué era aquello que se metía en sus mentes a distancia y, aún peor, que tenía a Renesmé "secuestrada".

—Tenemos que encontrarla, es a él a quien vi en aquel callejón hace una semana.

Las palabras de Bella despertaron a Edward que rápidamente recogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Jacob para que la manada les ayudara a localizarnos. La pequeña y yo continuábamos con nuestra entretenida charla cuando vimos pasar a escasos diez metros de nosotros a siete lobos volando entre los árboles.

— _**¿Dónde está el fuego? ¿Por qué corre tanto Jake?**_ —preguntó la pequeña medio divertida.

—_**El fuego es encontrarte a ti, tienes a tu familia muy preocupada porque no saben dónde estás, ni con quién**_ —pero eso tampoco la distraía de querer estar conmigo.

Definitivamente los niños eran la reencarnación personificada de la inocencia, me encantaban, nunca ponían el más mínimo problema cuando iba a "recogerlos", si no a ellos al menos a sus almas, se mostraban siempre curiosos y no se asustaban en absoluto, su curiosidad y mi cara angelical hacía que se volcaran en mí. Me encantaba con qué naturalidad expresaban sus dudas y hacían sus preguntas, no había maldad en ellos, sus almas eran puras y blancas, hasta que maduraban y poco a poco se iban echando a perder, mi trabajo consistía en que no se perdieran demasiado y volver a ubicar en el buen camino a las ovejas descarriadas, era una especie de pastorcito.

—Alice, tiene que haber alguna forma de que la encuentres, por favor Alice, por favor —me rompía el corazón ver a Bella suplicar de aquella manera, pero el rapto era necesario, obligado.

—No te preocupes, ya estamos aquí y nos pondremos en seguida a rastrearla, separémonos por parejas, un lobo un vampiro, yo iré con Edward y Bells, separación de veinte metros entre las parejas, no sabemos qué es eso ni que quiere, pero no permitiremos que nos pille desprevenidos. Venimos de la zona Norte, por lo que comenzaremos por el lado opuesto —Jacob se giró hacia el monstruito que seguía intentando ver algo más—, ¿te parece bien Alice?

—No lo sé, antes de que llegaseis sólo la ruta del Norte desaparecía, pero probablemente era porque por ahí vendríais vosotros —se bloqueaba, no le gustaba esa sensación de ceguera, dos años y no se había acostumbrado aún. Entonces se le ocurrió, no se oía nada y no era por nuestra forma de comunicarnos, tampoco se oían los copos de nieve cayendo a nuestro alrededor, veían sólo lo que yo les dejaba ver, y dejó de esforzarse.

Buscaron, llamaron, pero la imagen no cambiaba en absoluto. La desesperación se hacía cada vez mayor y ocurrió sin más. Jacob se enfrentó a Alice zarandeándola porque esta no podía ver nada más que ellos, Jasper se interpuso entre ellos dos, Sam casi le arranca la cabeza cuando se lanzó a defender a Jacob y de repente todo era borroso, sólo se veían manos moviéndose muy rápido, garras lanzando zarpazos al aire y en medio de todo el jaleo casi resulta herido Carlisle.

—_**BASTA**_ —mi voz sólo resonó en sus cabezas pero silenció el bosque al completo. Todos quedaron paralizados y decidí que ya era suficiente, les devolví el audio.

—Renesmé, tu familia está muy preocupada y creo que va siendo hora de reunirnos con ellos, fíjate en esas nubes encima de nosotros, ahora sopla fuerte para que se alejen y abran un claro, así nos encontraran, ¿quieres hacer alguna pregunta más?

—Sí, ¿cómo te llamas? —en absoluto silencio contesté la pregunta de la pequeña y retiré las nubes de forma que quedamos bañados por la luz del sol, nuestra visión desapareció de sus mentes. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el claro abierto en las nubes estaba situado en la zona Norte del bosque los lobos musitaron un "imposible, venimos de allí" y para que no les quedase ninguna duda de que no nos habíamos movido en todo el rato les "enseñé" cómo nos habían adelantado a toda prisa y la conversación que habíamos tenido en consecuencia Renesmé y yo.


	3. Chapter 3 CARLISLE

**CARLISLE**

Cuando llegaron donde nos encontrábamos se quedaron todos sin excepción paralizados ante la escena que presenciaban.

— ¿Has visto su envergadura? Mide casi lo mismo de ancho que de alto, es increíble —El joven Seth era tan impresionable como la pequeña Renesmé, pero la cuadrilla que le acompañaba no se quedaba atrás, estaban atónitos contemplándonos.

—Hola a todos, bienvenidos —pero ninguno de ellos articulaba palabra.

—Hola familia —saludó efusivamente la pequeña—, ya creíamos que no ibais a venir.

—Permitidme que me presente, no te asustes, ¿vale? —le dije a la pequeña al tiempo que el sonido metálico de mi espada desenvainándose llenaba el ambiente, Bella se estremeció al ver a su hija tan cerca de mi arma. Clavé la rodilla en la nieve al tiempo que sujetaba mi espada cerrando ambas manos en la empuñadura y la hundía en la nieve, mis alas envolvieron mi cuerpo a modo de abrazo— No temas por tu hija Bella, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y no le he hecho ningún daño —incliné la cabeza saludándoles—, soy Noah y estoy aquí para hablar con vosotros del tema que tanto os preocupa: _vuestra alma_.

Todos ellos quedaron sorprendidos ante mi revelación, pero no Renesmé, que en ese momento extendió su mano para hundirla entre mis plumas. Me estremecí y en un rápido movimiento Bella apartó de mí a Renesmé. _**Sussie**_ inundó mi memoria, hacía mucho que nadie me tocaba. Recuperé la cordura y sonreí a la niña que me miraba disculpándose.

—No pasa nada, no te preocupes —me encantaba verla sonreír—. Será mejor que vayamos a refugiarnos a la intimidad de vuestra casa, allí responderé a todas vuestras preguntas, que supongo serán muchísimas —como espantando un mosca azoté la mano al cielo y el Sol se ocultó, mis alas desaparecieron dejando a mis espectadores más asombrados aún. Estiré mis brazos hacia atrás y mi túnica se colocó resbalando por mi espalda, levanté la barbilla y el broche se cerró como si fuese automático. Sus rostros perplejos hasta la saciedad no me quitaban ojo, pero ya no era miedo, era asombro.

—Deberías haber visto cómo aparecieron sus alas en cuanto le dio el Sol, fue como magia mamá —su cara iba de un rostro a otro buscando a alguien que le prestara más atención a ella que a mí, pero les resultaba imposible dejar de mirarme, Carlisle estaba fascinado, tenía una luz especial, su rostro emanaba felicidad, él era el que más deseaba que yo existiera y ahora no sólo lo creía, lo sabía y eso le llenaba de plena felicidad, estaba eufórico—. Y después soplé para apartar las nubes, no lo hice yo, pero me gustó hacerlo, parecía que sí era yo la que las movía tía Rose y, oh! Jake, deja que me vaya con Jake tía.

Renesmé había hablado con todos y cada uno de ellos, pero en ninguno conseguía el nivel de atención al que ella estaba acostumbrada, yo era el ombligo de su mundo en ese momento, pero lejos de molestarla, se limitaba a cambiar una y otra vez de interlocutor. Hasta que llegó a _su Jacob_, había adquirido la misma forma de llamarle que en su momento tuvo Bella, aunque sólo fuese para distinguir sus dos personalidades, Jacob había estado ligado a Bella siempre, aunque nunca hubiese adivinado cómo. Era curioso y a la vez sorprendente cómo se miraban y comprendían y Jacob era distinto a los demás, podíamos haber bajado miles de nosotros a cantarle y adorarle, que él no nos prestaría atención a menos que ella lo hiciese.

Llegamos a la casa al fin y me costó bastante convencer a los lobos de que los Cullen no iban a sufrir daño alguno, que no estaba allí para dañarlos y, a regañadientes, se fueron todos menos Jacob, que no quiso separarse de Renesmé.

—Carlisle, no puedo entrar a tu casa así como así, bueno, sí que puedo, pero a hurtadillas —me costaba tanto expresarme de forma que sonara convincente para mí mismo—, si voy a entrar a la vista de todos, tienes que invitarme oficialmente. Tienes que decir: Noah, eres bienvenido a mi casa en cualquiera de tus formas.

—De acuerdo, Noah...

—Espera un momento —interrumpió Edward— ¿quién nos asegura que es de fiar? No puedo leer su mente, una vez que lo hagas podrá hacer lo que se le antoje y ni Alice lo verá venir ni yo puedo saberlo tampoco, sólo digo que te lo pienses un poco.

—Hijo, ha tenido a mi nieta a su merced en el bosque, nos ha mostrado que la tenía él, ha desenvainado su espada delante de todos nosotros y ninguno ha sufrido el más mínimo daño, si hubiese querido hacer algo que no fuese hablar, ya lo habría hecho.

—No Carlisle, tiene razón, pero a lo mejor te quedas mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que si en algún momento hago algo que os disguste, me podéis echar de la misma forma que me habéis invitado, sólo tienes que añadir "no" antes de bienvenido, fácil, ¿no crees? Eso sí, sólo tú o Esme podéis echarme, al igual que sólo vosotros podéis invitarme, en cada casa su propietario.

—Tranquilo hijo, Noah, eres bienvenido a mi casa en cualquiera de tus formas.

—Gracias, ¿entramos?

Me acomodé en el amplio sofá y mi audiencia me imitó, inmediatamente Renesmé tomó asiento a mi lado junto con Jacob que no la dejaba sola ni un momento. Notaba la impaciencia en el ambiente y en ese instante ni Jasper podía ayudarme, era el que más nervioso estaba por mi presencia y eso hizo que no abriera la boca en ninguna ocasión.

—Llevo mucho tiempo con vosotros, más de lo que os pensáis, de hecho, contigo Carlisle llevo desde tu comienzo como vampiro.

Aquella noche en Londres tu transformador hizo estragos para salir del paso de todos aquellos humanos que le perseguíais, tan aterrorizado estaba que, además de a ti, transformó a otros siete entre hombres y mujeres, le perseguí hasta las alcantarillas y lo destruí, al hacerlo todas las almas de aquellos neonatos a los que había mordido pasaron a formar parte de mí, pero tardaron tres días en llegar. Era la primera vez que lo hacía y no tenía ni idea de que eso pasaría y _nadie_ me lo advirtió. En el momento en que las recibí, se me dieron instrucciones de recuperar los cuerpos o de lo contrario las almas vagarían conmigo eternamente. Así pues, empecé a capturar y a destruir a todos los neonatos cuyas almas tenía, pero al llegar a ti —noté cómo se estremecían todos y cómo algunos de ellos se tensaban—, tranquilos, no os pongáis nerviosos, dejadme hablar por favor —respiraron profundamente a pesar de no necesitarlo y proseguí—, te escuché, te observé luchar contra tus instintos, reprimirlos y me recordaste tanto a aquella pareja a la que tres milenios atrás había conocido y bautizado como Adán y Eva, por ser ellos los primeros de vuestra especie en luchar contra sí mismos y hacer lo que tú estabas haciendo, que decidí dejarte ir, sabía que podrías sobrevivir a base de sangre animal, no eras el único que pasaba sin matar a ningún ser humano, los había que sobrevivían a base de sangre de cadáveres, tened en cuenta que antes había muchas guerras y era relativamente fácil hacerlo, y desde que existen los bancos de sangre lo hacen con sangre donada.

Pero eras especial, aquella pareja tuvo un final fatal y no pude hacer nada para ayudarlos, pero no sois los únicos que conocéis mi existencia, he conversado y ayudado, en cierta manera, a muchos de vosotros antes y sin embargo a ninguno como tú, dejé escapar a Adán y a Eva hace mucho tiempo y decidí que no te iba a dejar escapar a ti, si todos los vampiros fuesen como tú, los humanos podrían continuar matándose entre ellos y creyendo que son los mayores depredadores sobre la faz de la tierra. Aún así, mi decisión no era _mía_, por lo que me vi _obligado_ a dejar de protegerte y te abandoné.

Los caminos de Dios son inescrutables y su sentido del humor enorme, creedme —respiré profundamente e intenté inútilmente hacer a un lado al dolor que se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo en ese momento—, conocí a una humana, Sussie, encantadora y que me enamoró, no sentía nada más que querer estar con ella todo lo que podía, sin dejar a un lado mis obligaciones, pero como todos los humanos, enfermó y murió. Entonces _"algo"_ —entrecomillé con las manos—, que supongo que fue ese alma que me acompañaba desde hacía más de 200 años, me hizo fijarme en el doctor que atendía a un muchacho de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo y a su madre, ambos moribundos, enfermos como Sussie de gripe española. Te llevaste a la madre a la morgue y después al muchacho, pero él seguía vivo y lo supe, ibas a convertirlo y no lo ibas a conseguir, estabas demasiado inseguro y esa inseguridad haría que no lo consiguieses, hice trampas, entré en tu cuerpo y te "enseñé" cómo parar, una vez que lo hiciste, recuerdo que te tapabas la boca con la mano, reprimiendo el instinto de querer seguir, el sabor te tentaba pero, y eso sí lo hiciste tú solito, venciste a la tentación y tuviste un compañero, el primero, Edward. Desde ese día decidí, y _"nadie"_ —recalqué profundamente el nadie para que entendiesen— me lo prohibió, seguir a tu lado y protegerte a ti y a los tuyos. Me costó un poco hacer que la oveja descarriada volviera al lado de su creador cuando torció su camino, pero no podía hacer nada, cada uno elige su propio destino. Cuando decidiste salvar a Esme no me hizo falta "instruirte", ya sabías cómo detenerte y sabía que lo harías, me limité a observar.

Bueno, el caso es que, como habréis deducido ya, las almas de los conversos residen en su transformador, cuando son destruidos en su destructor, hasta que yo las recojo, siempre y cuando me pertenezcan a mí, y las entrego.

— ¿Y de quién son —la cara de Bella se arrugó llena de dudas— si no son tuyas? —A veces era un poco lenta, le costaba, otras las cogía al vuelo.

—De ella, mi antítesis, la mujer que me hace trampas para conseguir sus objetivos, pero no pienses en ello, no harás más que llamar su atención y os aseguro que no la queremos por aquí.

— ¿Cómo es ella? —La cara de Renesmé no presentaba la más mínima expresión de terror a pesar de que sabía lo que sería ella.

—No pienses en ella —giré mi cuerpo y coloqué una mano en su cabeza, borré de su mente las últimas palabras que habíamos pronunciado. Pero Edward se alteró y me atacó—, tranquilo, no le he hecho nada malo, mírala y dime que está mal. No ha sufrido ningún daño, ella está bien, vamos, suéltame —si no lo hacía, pronto se les unirían Jasper y Emmet y tendría que ir danzando por toda la casa al tiempo que trataba de convencerles de que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Pero qué haces papá? Así no se trata a los invitados. Se supone que yo soy la única que puede comportarse medianamente mal, a tu edad y con esos modales, debería darte vergüenza.

Ante las palabras de la pequeña no les quedó más remedio a todos que echarse a reír. Surgió la rueda de preguntas, si les había ayudado con las luchas que habían tenido, si de verdad estaba cuando los Vulturi se disponían a atacarles y cómo, cuando les dije que en todos sus enfrentamientos, incluso en el primero que tuvieron con Ephraim Black había estado mediando, se quedaron pensativos. Me levanté y me dirigí a Carlisle, que seguía fascinado con mi relato y aún no se había pronunciado.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, ahora es el momento, aunque, espero que entiendas que hay algunas que no te puedo responder.

—Me conformo con que las respuestas que me des sean la verdad.

—También puedes quedarte tranquilo en ese sentido, no puedo mentir, puedo omitir respuestas, pero no engañar. Jacob, ¿te importaría llevarte a Renesmé? —Y ante las protestas de la pequeña no podía hacer más que seguir sonriendo—. Sé que eres muy mayor y madura para tu edad, pero ya he respondido a tus preguntas y nadie nos ha molestado, ahora he de responder a las de ellos. Y hay cosas que te hacen seguir siendo y pareciendo una niña y a mí me encantan los niños, por favor, no quieras dejar de encantarme. Prometo que luego estaré contigo un rato y seguiremos hablando —me giré hacia donde mi compañero del alma se encontraba y palmeé las manos— Comencemos.


	4. Chapter 4 RONDA DE PREGUNTAS

**RONDA DE PREGUNTAS**

Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá blanco, el ambiente estaba menos cargado pero seguían estando tensos, sobre todo Jasper y ese era el motivo por el cual el resto de la familia seguía sin relajarse. Increíble pero había captado la atención de Emmet, tan superficial, pero reúne a todos los que quieras en una habitación y diles que le pregunten a un ángel lo que quieran, ¿quién no prestaría atención?

—Supongo que la primera y obligada es, ¿por qué hay tanta maldad en el mundo? —Empezó Carlisle—. Pero me gustaría que la respuesta fuese completa y extensa, hasta donde puedas al menos.

—De acuerdo —comencé— poneos cómodos. La Biblia es una verdad a medias, es cierto que Dios se aburría tanto que creó a los ángeles a su imagen y semejanza y todos felices con sus poderes celestiales hasta que "EL PROSCRITO" decidió que no tendría más dueño que él mismo y se fue arrastrando a algunos otros con él. Nadie le detuvo en su descenso. Las guerras entre nosotros se hicieron cada vez más cruentas, así que creó la Tierra y los animales y al hombre para que vivieran en ella, y para que fuese un reino neutral donde podría encontrarse con el Proscrito, firmar un pacto de no agresión y establecer reglas. Tendría en los hombres y los animales que habitaban la Tierra el mismo poder que su creador, podrían convencer a los humanos de cualquier modo y se les condenaría por sus actos siempre y cuando no se hubiesen cometido en una invasión corpórea. Sólo un pequeño detalle, él introduciría también criaturas en este mundo animal, las _**suyas**_.

Ese fue el momento de mi creación, nací hace muchos años con el único propósito de proteger a los habitantes de la Tierra, en especial a los humanos, que eran los más moldeables. Pero hace tres milenios me encontré con un matrimonio que llamó especialmente mi atención, eran dos vampiros que renegaban de su sed y sus instintos asesinos, querían ser mejores, tal y como eran cuando tenían alma y eran humanos. En ese momento pensé en quitarle criaturas al Proscrito, al igual que él se llevaba seres humanos a su inframundo, y no eran criaturas suyas, yo podría llevarme a sus criaturas, si estas tenían un alma que pudiese proteger, como las vuestras, al menos en su mayoría.

El por qué del dolor y la maldad, bueno, Dios no creó únicamente la bondad, si no, el Proscrito nunca hubiese existido, nos creó a todos independientes, incluso a los humanos, es por ello que el mundo es un tablero de ajedrez cuyas fichas se mueven solas, ellos lo único que hacen es observar e intentar llevarse las fichas de su oponente utilizándonos a nosotros para ser la conciencia de los jugadores. Hay reglas que se puede permitir que se salten, pero las hay que no y son castigados, relegados a no volver a la Tierra, so pena de muerte. Si nosotros rompiésemos las reglas entraríamos todos en guerra, ellos las rompen constantemente y lo pasamos por alto, siempre y cuando lo sepamos, pero no lo veamos, porque pillarlos in fraganti significaría su muerte inmediata y además justificada.

Había dado una larga explicación tocando todos los puntos de las preguntas que leía en sus pensamientos, así que quedamos en silencio hasta que Carlisle habló al fin.

—No nos has hablado de las almas —eso captó la atención de todos, de nuevo se mostraban nerviosos, así que me acerqué a Jasper y le tendí mi mano, la tomó y susurré palabras en su cabeza, al fin de tranquilizarle un poco, no dejaba de sonreírle, intentando por todos los medios que la calma llegase lo más pronto posible. Dio el resultado esperado—. Gracias hijo, lo necesitábamos —Jasper hizo una extraña mueca disculpándose por no haber podido atenderlos antes y proseguí.

—Bien, las almas, es un poco complejo, cuando alguien muere —traté de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, hacía mucho que no me comunicaba con alguien en el lenguaje estrictamente oral y mucho menos conversaba— yo me encargo de recoger su alma, suponiendo que sea mía y entregarla, pero cuando alguien se convierte, su alma pasa a ser de aquel que la transformó.

El silenció era sepulcral, todos miraban a Carlisle, que se puso en pie en señal de protesta.

—Yo no puedo tenerlas, son almas, tendríais que recogerlas y ya, llevarlas donde pertenecieran —se estaba agitando notablemente, necesitaría a Jasper otra vez— ¿por qué las dejáis aquí con nosotros? Estamos muertos

— ¿Acaso los muertos se alimentan, o se visten elegantemente o conducen coches caros o trabajan en hospitales salvando vidas? NO, tú no está muerto, eres un vampiro y los vampiros viven en la Tierra sin alma, por eso son tan solitarios, pero te has encargado de formar una familia, alimentaros de forma que no haya trifulcas entre vosotros, amaros como os amáis, entregando la vida por cualquiera de los miembros de vuestra unidad, lealtad —mi voz sonaba cada vez más alto, pero el efecto en ellos merecería la pena, eran vampiros extraordinarios, ellos eran distintos a los demás y enseguida iban a saber por qué—, la lealtad que emanan vuestros cuerpos tiene un por qué, en todos menos en vosotros dos —dije señalando a Alice y Jasper— tienes el alma de todos ellos.

—La de Bella no —protestó Carlisle.

—Ella ama a Edward y le seguirá hasta el fin del mundo, además, es su alma lo que la mantiene más unida a él que antes, ¿o acaso no sientes que le amas más que antes de ser inmortal, que le necesitas constantemente cuando antes no, que te atrae de una manera casi antinatural?

—Sí, me duele no tenerle cerca, pero siempre me ha dolido.

— ¿Tanto? Contesta, ¿tanto te ha dolido separarte de él cuando iba a cazar, tanto te atraía antes? NO. No puedes mentirme Bella, te conozco muy bien, he dedicado estos últimos años en protegerte para que no te matase de un bocado.

— ¿Qué has hecho qué? —preguntó Edward indignado.

—Verás, una mañana se acercó a mi lugar de encuentro una joven de pelos plateados llamada Marie y me dijo algo así como: "Jovencito, si esos bichos tuyos le hacen daño a mi Bella, bajaré yo misma a separarles las cabezas de sus cuerpos y te arrancaré las alas con sus dientes, ¿me has entendido?". Creo que quedó bastante claro que sería tu ángel de la guarda hasta que pudiese mantener sus "colmillos" —gesticulé con ambas manos— alejados de ti. Y eso significaba estar en todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que tentabas tu suerte.

Bella sonreía hasta ese momento, sólo Emmet estalló en risas sabiendo lo que aquello significaba y en menos de lo que esperaba Edward saltó hasta mi cuello sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, lleno de furia, fuera de sí.


	5. Chapter 5 EDWARD

**EDWARD**

— ¡ESTATE QUIETO! ¡¡¡YA!!! —Notaba su frustración creciendo, cada vez que me sujetaba, me desvanecía de su abrazo para aparecer a escasos metros de él. Su ira ensordecía mis oídos— Te mataré, maldito seas, ¿quién te crees que eres?

—¿Podríais ayudarme un poco? —Emmet estaba tan divertido con la persecución que se quedó petrificado ante mi pregunta, Jasper saltó de su asiento y se dispuso a interceptar, sin éxito, a Edward. Aparecí a su espalda sujetando sus brazos con firmeza y estaba a punto de soltarse de mí cuando Emmet despertó de su letargo y lo inmovilizó ayudado por Jasper— ¿Me escucharás ahora? Tengo una buena explicación y seguro que quedarás satisfecho con ella, pero ahora deja de atacarme, por favor —mis palabras se agolpaban en mi boca y salían con dificultad, la angustia me causaba esto, me ahogaba.

—Explícate, pero más te vale que sea una razón convincente o le soltaré —escupió Jasper—, a mí me divierte lo mismo que a él, si estuviese en su posición yo también querría arrancarte el corazón.

Sabía que era cierto, no había la más mínima duda en sus palabras, asentí y me preparé para recuperar el aliento, aún no sabía, no había decidido cómo plantearle lo ocurrido sin que le quedase un ápice de duda de que lo que había hecho era correcto, porque así era y en este momento no me valía el hecho de que todos ellos supieran que no podía mentir.

—Está bien, empezaré por el día en que la conociste —sus ojos me miraban, pude ver cómo tornaban de negros a ámbar y se llenaban de vergüenza recordando aquél día— Estabas dispuesto a masacrar a toda una clase, tu alma tenía un matiz muy grisáceo aún, no podía entrar en ti, no me pertenecías, por lo que opté por introducir pensamientos en tu mente —esto le confundió aún más, oía sus preguntas en mi cabeza _**"¿no podía entrar en mí y eso qué significa?¿qué quiere decir con que no le pertenecía?¿le pertenezco ahora?"**_ Todas esas preguntas y más ocupaban sus pensamientos, el de todos ellos, me atoraban—. Me devané los sesos encontrando un resorte que te hiciese replanteártelo, no paraba de gritarte palabras hasta que encontré la que buscaba, tu botón de off. Tu respuesta fue inmediata. Ni los inocentes en el aula, ni las siete décadas sin probar sangre te detenían, el nombre de tu padre casi lo consigue, pero sólo funcionó cuando lo acompañé de _**"espera, cuando esté en su casa, monstruo, así no te juzgará tan duramente"**_, me odié, créeme, ODIO profundamente llamaros así, no sois monstruos —comencé a sentir todo el dolor que le invadía, que hacía que pareciese frágil, de mantequilla, en ese momento quería hacerse pequeño y desaparecer—, los leones también matan humanos y se alimentan de ellos, los humanos matan para alimentarse, sólo sois unos animales más, pero era la única forma de pararte y decidí hacerlo. Tus emociones eran tuyas, yo no las puse ahí, la amabas, querías protegerla y yo la escoltaría de ti siempre que fuese necesario, no sólo para escudarte de ti mismo, sino para salvaguardar a tu familia también. Cada día que pasabas con ella permitía que mi voz en tu cabeza, que en un principio fue un susurro, se convirtiese en gritos cuando quería, poco a poco tu alma se fue aclarando y no tardé mucho en entrar en ti para poder controlar tus instintos. Cuando se te ocurrió besarla, casi me da algo…—la ira volvía reclamando su cuerpo, tenía que actuar pronto— Espera Edward, antes de que te envares conmigo, sólo hay dos cosas que soy capaz de sentir: amor y dolor. El amor lo siento grandioso, pero lo que siento es amor, no placer, quiero distinguir estos dos conceptos, no soy capaz de sentir placer alguno. El dolor es insoportable, arde en el pecho con más intensidad aún que el amor arrasando todo a su paso, no hay pena, sólo un inmenso dolor.

—No me importa, no quiero escuchar eso, no me interesa, sabes lo que quiero saber —hablaba entre dientes—, lo evitas, así que haré la pregunta en voz alta: ¿estuviste en isla Esme con nosotros?

—Sí.

—¿Te metiste en mi cuerpo cuando mi esposa y yo consumábamos nuestro matrimonio? –La ira volvía, sabía que mi respuesta no haría otra cosa que enfurecerlo más de lo que ya estaba— ¡¡¡RESPONDE!!!

—Si te dijese que puedo volver al pasado y ofrecerte dos únicas opciones, ¿cuál de ellas escogerías?

—¡¡¡RESPONDE!!!

—Opción a) Os dejo disfrutar de vuestra luna de miel a solas y volvéis siendo vampiros los dos.

—Quiero que me respondas ya, déjate de opciones.

—La que escogí yo fue la opción b) Tenéis una hija maravillosa porque Bella sigue siendo humana.

Jasper le soltó y Emmet no esperaba que su hermano se escurriera de su enorme abrazo. En la sala blanca uno de ellos empezaba a pensar algo así como _**"que se lo lleve el diablo"**_ y no me dio tiempo a nada más que a decir **"NO"**, cuando Edward quedó paralizado encima de mí, miraba por encima de mi hombro con los ojos como platos a algún punto a mi espalda. Cuando me percaté de qué era lo que llamaba su atención me quedé de piedra. Una túnica negra se erguía a mis pies.


	6. Chapter 6 TISÍS

**TISÍS**2

Ante mí tenía una visión dantesca, sonreí por el aspecto que tenía la función justo en ese momento. El tal Edward estaba encima de Noah, el grandote, Emmet, intentaba zafar al ángel del ataque mortal de su hermano mientras el resto miraba con sus enormes ojos la escena que tenía lugar en el suelo del salón. Hasta que aparecí yo, todos los ojos se clavaron en mí, podía oír los odiosos pensamientos de ellas y las lascivas insinuaciones de ellos. Definitivamente, no. Mi cuerpo no pasaba desapercibido y me encantaba. Eché una ojeada rápida a mis rivales, dos normalitas, una morena que parecía una niña más que una adulta y una rubia explosiva que envidiaba cada centímetro de mi ser. Sí, sufre, las protuberancias que intentaban escapar de los pantalones de todos los hombres que había en la sala, me indicaban que era yo la que más deseaban, hasta el gigantón musculoso que acababa de llegar y en ese momento se encontraba a mi espalda, estaba más cachondo que un mono. Todos menos él, me ponía enferma.

—Perdona vampirito, ¿te importaría dejar de atacar a mi chico? —Despegué el brazo de mi cuerpo y empujé el vacio ante mí, el pequeño vampiro salió disparado hacia atrás cayendo encima de su hermano.

—Yo no soy nada tuyo —Noah se irguió y empezó a caminar hacia mí—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —devané sus sesos en busca de respuesta pero no encontraba nada más que las mías, su escudito no le servía de mucho y él lo sabía, no podía negarme nada, a mí no—. Sabes que no te servirá de nada protegerte, dime qué estas haciendo aquí y me iré.

—Manteniendo una charla con unos amig…

— ¿Quién es ésa? —la rubita interrumpió a Noah, no apartaba sus ojos de mí y en esos momentos emanaba furia y rabia de cada poro de su ser.

—Ten cuidado rubita, la curiosidad mató al gato —le reprendí con una sonrisa en mis labios—, haznos un favor a todos, NO INTERRUMPAS.

Golpeé el aire que nos separaba con mi mano y empezó a pelar consigo misma para poder abrir la boca, la escena era de lo más chistosa, pero ninguno se reía, no entendía por qué, era de lo más gracioso. Mi boca se torció en una mueca, sabía que no tardaría en llegar su reprimenda.

—Déjalos en paz Tisís —realizó el mismo movimiento que yo devolviéndole el habla a la rubita—, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete.

Se lanzó a por el grandullón que tenía a mi espalda susurrando que no se le ocurriera atacarme, cogió en brazos a la niña y se la entregó a una de las mediocres, su madre, supuse.

—Tengo tanto derecho como tú a estar aquí, por lo que veo, también hay almas…

—No has sido invitada, yo sí, no te atrevas a hacer trampas delante de mí Tisís, no me arrepentiré lo más mínimo de atravesarte…

— ¡HAZLO! Sabes que morirán todos, sólo el olor de mi sangre será suficiente para…

—No respiréis —en cuanto lo hubo dicho observé a todos aguantar la respiración, lo haría.

—Espera —escupí derrotada—, me voy, pero sabes que esto no termina aquí, estás aquí por algo y no descansaré hasta saberlo, antes o después lo adivinaré. Y… ve buscando otro truco, no pueden aguantar la respiración eternamente, no todos, además, deberías saber que basta que le prohíbas algo a un humano para que lo incumpla —se me escapó una sonrisa burlona, no podía evitarlo—, y yo soy la tentación, no lo olvides nunca querido.

—No me llames así —estaba tenso y temblaba, pero era totalmente odioso, se recuperaba con una velocidad pasmosa, era incapaz de sentir el dolor que yo le producía y eso me excitaba sobremanera.

—Quizá a tus amigos no les importe si me quedo a explicar mi punto de vista, la historia estará siempre incompleta sin él, siempre podéis echarme más tarde. Me lo debes.

—¡NO TE DEBO NADA! —volvía a temblar.

—Me lo debes por no haberte cuestionado, por no arrancártelo de la lengua, sabes que puedo averiguar qué haces aquí y no lo he hecho —aún, pensé para mis adentros.

—No soy quién para invitar a quedarse a nadie, Carlisle, si quieres que se quede, no hace falta que la invites, ya está aquí, pero sabes lo que tienes que decir si quieres que se vaya.

Se giró hacia el madurito que me miraba perplejo, se limitó a hacer un leve movimiento de cabeza y tomó asiento junto al resto de su familia, la rubita era la que más molesta estaba. Noté su presencia, me miraba inquieto sabiendo que me pertenecía, él lo sabía, olía su miedo, cuando me volvió a mirar se petrificó, no era miedo, era terror, no podía apartar su mirada de mí, pero no temía por él, su miedo era que le fuese a hacer algo al duendecillo que estaba a su lado. Odiaba a los vegetarianos, siempre preocupándose de todo menos de ellos. Volví mi cara hacia el mayor de ellos y comencé a caminar hacia él, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

—Espero que seas tan caballero como pareces, no creo que pronuncies esas palabras, un estudioso como tú, debe de estar encantado con tenernos a los dos aquí, un ángel y un demonio juntos en el salón de tu casa, dispuestos a resolver todas tus dudas existenciales —pasé una mano sobre su hombro y recorrí su espalda con uno de mis dedos, se estremecía, disfrutaba con todas las sensaciones que despertaban en la sala todos mis movimientos, _"ojalá me estuviese haciendo eso a mí, vaya cuerpazo, menos mal que no se ha quitado la túnica, porque no respondo"_, o algo más directo como _"me está volviendo loco, esa túnica de seda negra le queda estupenda, se la arrancaría de un solo bocado, se le ajusta perfectamente a la piel, no hay más curvas que imaginar, todo queda a la vista, vaya par de pechos más bien hechos"_, me encantaba, disfrutaba de cada uno de los "comentarios".

—Chicos, procurad controlaros un poco —él siempre estropeando mi diversión—, y tú, empieza a decir lo que has venido a decir o vete.

Me planté a su lado y le acaricié la cara aún sabiendo que la retiraría, el contacto con mi piel le asqueaba, le dolía. Su desprecio era lo único que me producía dolor, estaba hecho para mí, antes o después se daría cuenta de ello.

—Noah, querido —me fulminó con la mirada, yo no hacía más que derretirme ante el lila de sus ojos, me perdía contemplándole, todos y cada uno de los pecados capitales campaban a sus anchas por mi cuerpo, pero en ese momento era la lujuria la que predominaba y, en el momento en que pensé lo mucho que le repugnaba, dio paso a la ira—, no me mires así, no te atrevas a mirarme así. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sabía que no querías participar…

—Te pido formalmente una explicación, Noah.

—Carlisle, no seas tan caballeroso y di lo que tienes que decir, ¿quieres?

—¡No tienes ninguna razón formal! —La sorpresa y la rabia me inundaban, sabía lo que significaba— ¿Quién es, Noah? ¿Quién de todas ellas es tu Sussie ahora? Sólo puedes estar aquí por ella, ¿quién es?

Todos los vampiros nos miraban sorprendidos mientras que mi ángel se limitaba a decirme que me fuese.

—Mírala, vamos Noah, mírala, quiero saber quién es, dímelo, necesito saberlo, ¿quién es? Sólo una miradita o déjame entrar en tu mente —no paraba de mirar al mayor de ellos y llamarle mientras le incomodaba, estaba a punto de caer cuando me distrajo la niñata en los brazos de su madre.

—¡Déjale en paz! Le estás haciendo daño, ¿no lo ves? Abuelo, ¡dilo!

—Tisís, no eres bienvenida a mi casa….

—ENSÉÑAME QUIÉN ES!!!

—…en ninguna de tus formas.

—Eres increíble Noah, no aprenderás la lección nunca, estás hecho para mí, ninguna otra te amará lo suficiente. Hasta pronto querido.

Me limité a sonreírle y me fui, esa apestosa no se iba a quedar con él, ni siquiera sé por qué le llamaba la atención tanto, pero lo averiguaría.

(2) N.A.: He modificado un poco el nombre para acortarlo, pero pretende ser Tisífone: Una de las Furias: Diosas que vivían en el Tártaro (infierno) y tenían por misión castigar los crímenes de los humanos.


	7. Chapter 7 SUSSIE

**SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO ESTOY SIN ORDENADOR. LO VOY ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE NO ME CUESTE REPASARLO A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIRLO AQUÍ, ESPERO NO HABEROS HECHO SUFRIR MUCHO, AUNQUE SUPONGO QUE NO, NADIE PROTESTA.**

**A LOS QUE OS MANTENEIS FIELES A LA LECTURA, GRACIAS.**

* * *

**SUSSIE**

Y despareció. En cuanto lo hizo nos sentimos respirar, soltamos todo el aire que, por algún motivo inexplicable, teníamos guardado en el pecho. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar un poco. Apreté a mi pequeña contra mí e inspiré profundamente intentando tranquilizarme. El recuerdo me producía dolor, la mirada lujuriosa que esa mujer, o cosa, o lo que sea, les había dedicado a todos, me aguijoneaba el corazón. Aún así, por una extraña razón, que todavía desconozco, el vacío volvió a mi pecho cuan agujero negro, y lo hizo cuando la imagen de ella observándolo de forma lasciva inundó mi mente. Yo no había abierto la boca en toda la noche, ahora tenía una pregunta para él, pero a solas.

Desperté de mi ensoñación, mi marido continuaba increpándole.

—Basta ya Edward. No soy un escudo, mi poder es otro, puedo hacer regresiones en el tiempo. Elige, ¿quieres que sigamos como estamos o prefieres cambiar tu vida? —Edward me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, como no entendiendo nada—. Me refiero a que, si quieres, podemos no tener a nuestra hija, no mantener ninguna relación con mi padre y que él no te guarde otra cosa que rencor y vivir en Dartmouth o vete tú a saber dónde, porque tenemos que dedicar nuestra existencia a huir de mi mejor amigo.

—Pero, ¿de qué estas hablando Bella? No consigo entenderte amor.

—Te estoy pidiendo que aceptes el gran regalo que Noah nos ha hecho a TODA la familia, nuestra hija. Fuiste tú el que se empeñó en que no me perdiera ninguna experiencia humana, pues no me he perdido ser madre gracias a él —tuve que aguantar la respiración para que no se me escapase un sollozo—. Pero no ser madre de una manada de cachorros o 40 niños, a mí me ha regalado compartir la paternidad con el hombre de mi vida, que era lo que yo más deseaba en el mundo, siempre pensé que era imposible, por eso no quería niños, porque siempre pensé que tú no podías tenerlos —todos me miraban sorprendidos. Con un hilo de voz agregué—. Da las gracias y punto.

La familia entera se giró, reprochándole. Una vez más tenía razón. Noah me miraba con anhelo, como una madre mira a su hijo después de que haya acabado alguna carrera importante, como diciendo:"ya es todo un hombrecito". Vocalizó un _"gracias, otra vez"_ y me dedicó una sonrisa que iluminó toda la estancia. Fue Alice la que rompió el silencio.

—Yo quiero saber una cosa, si no es muy indiscreto, claro, ¿quién es Sussie?

No dejaba de mirarme, fijamente. Mi pecho dio su primera convulsión y se detuvo. Una inmensa calma me invadió, continuaba observándome, era él, quien desde la otra punta de la habitación me infundía paz. Desvió de mí la vista para encontrarse con la de Carlisle y pedirle que tomase asiento. Todos les imitamos, esta vez dirigió sus ojos violetas a los dorados de Alice, y antes incluso de que comenzase a hablar todos veíamos la imagen que nos mostraba. Me encontraba en una enfermería, el sol golpeaba las endebles cortinas que sumían la habitación en semipenumbra. Un armario con vitrinas de cristal cerradas a cal y canto y toda clase de medicamentos, jeringuillas y demás útiles era lo único que adornaba la estancia. Dos camillas, una de ellas vacía y la otra con un niño de pelo negro, tan pálido que amarilleaba, sus ojos se entornaban, dejando ver, a través de las enormes ojeras que los invadían, dos puntos azules. Una hermosa mujer sujetaba sus manos intentado calentarlas sin éxito, el pequeño no hacía más que temblar, hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Me sobresalté, hasta que comprendí que no era a mí a quien miraba, era a Noah. Movió lentamente sus labios y con un hilo de voz dijo:

"_Eres un ángel"_ —y asintió con la cabeza. Por alguna razón se centró en la mujer, su pelo anaranjado y con bucles le llagaba hasta el pecho, que se movía nerviosamente, sus sorprendidos ojos marrones miraban al muchacho.

"_Marc, ¿con quién hablas?"_ —preguntó extrañada.

"_Sussie_ —dijo el niño—_, hay un ángel en este lado de mi cama, creo que viene a buscarme _—y añadió susurrando muy bajito— _para que me reúna con mis padres"._ _"¡NO! Es un niño, no puedes llevártelo, míralo_ —los ojos de la mujer vagaban en torno a mí sin fijarse en ningún momento, observando el vacío— _sólo es un niño_ —comenzó a llorar al tiempo que movía nerviosamente la cabeza, hasta que fijó sus ojos en los míos, bueno, en los de Noah. Dio un leve respingo y me encaró—_. No puedes llevártelo, apenas tiene seis años, tiene toda la vida por delante."_

"No es cierto, tiene la gripe muy avanzada, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Lo siento, pero he venido a llevármelo —su voz comenzó a sonar tranquilizadora, tomó asiento junto a la mujer y cogió sus manos—, él estará bien Sta. Sussie, no sufrirá dolor nunca más, sólo felicidad. Estará siempre rodeado de niños y mayores y jamás volverá a estar enfermo —acariciaba el dorso de la mano de la mujer, relajándola—. No temas Sussie, yo me quedaré contigo, no volverás a estar sola". Colocó su mano sobre el pequeño y no pude evitar que se me escapara un sollozo al ver el alma sonriente del pequeño, que cerraba su diminuta mano en torno a la túnica del ángel. La mujer se abalanzó sobre su pecho y comenzó a llorar sobre el cuerpo inerte del niño. _"Vete a casa Sussie, toma un baño caliente y un chocolate, antes de que consigas dormirte estaré a tu lado"_.

Desaparecimos del cuarto, estaba al borde de un acantilado, no sé dónde, mirando al Este, pues el Sol me saludaba arañando mi piel, sobre el mar. Algo parecido al canto de las ballenas y una luz cegadora que no dejaba ver más allá, ocupaban mi mente. Fue rápido, como un relámpago de luz y sonido. Cuando quise prestar atención me encontraba en un cuarto pequeño iluminado con una vela. Mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando al cambio de luz, bueno, los míos no lo necesitaban, los de Noah, me resultaba difícil a pesar de que debería estar acostumbrada, Renesmé ahorraba cuerdas vocales como si se le fuesen a romper y no quisiera comprar otras. Cuando pude ver más allá de la luz de la vela, distinguí una cama con una colcha antiquísima y muebles de la misma época, de esos que tienen las abuelas y no los quieren tirar por ser herencias. El suelo era de baldosas, a los pies de la cama había una especie de altar con una alfombra sobre la cual se encontraba Sussie, con sus manos entrelazadas, rezando. Por más que quisiera evitarlo, ya que ni cerrando los ojos lo conseguía, la mirada seguía el contorno del cuerpo de la mujer. Contra todo pronóstico, las únicas sensaciones que inundaron mi cuerpo fueron el dolor y a continuación un inmenso amor, me sentí completa, invadida y colmada. Noah se situó a su espalda y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, la mujer emitía pequeños sollozos hasta que se calmó. El ángel la tomó en sus brazos y la tendió en el lecho, donde secó sus lágrimas, la arropó y se dispuso a sentarse en la mecedora situada al otro lado de la estancia.

—Hasta entonces, yo era el encargado de recoger a los niños, pedí un "cambio de departamento", no quería ser el causante de tanto sufrimiento, fuese o no mi trabajo —su semblante era el de un hombre destrozado—. Por la mañana le pedí perdón por todo el dolor causado y, para mi sorpresa, me pidió que me quedase con ella. Y lo hice, porque…

—La amabas —Alice estaba de rodillas frente e él y había tomado su cara posando ambas manos en las rosadas mejillas de Noah.

—Sí Alice, mucho, su alma me atraía enormemente, me sucede a veces. No es amor por la persona lo que yo siento, es… que me siento atraído por su alma.

—Pero tú eres un ángel, quiero decir, ¿podías estar con ella? —se habría puesto roja de haber podido—, me refiero a… bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero, ¿podías?

—No, para eso tendría que convertirme en humano, nuca me he reencarnado, nunca he tenido una vida más que ésta, así que soy un ángel original, no… tengo… sexo.

—Ah… ¿y después?

—Le conté lo que sentía, le expliqué lo mismo que a ti ahora.

— ¿Cómo fue? —Alice parecía curiosa, no se separaba de él, de hecho, fue Noah quien tuvo que retirar, ¿incómodo?, las manos que se aferraban a sus mejillas. Colocó los dos pares de manos en sus rodillas y cuando comenzó a hablar, su mirada perdida en el vacío de su pecho, Alice enterró sus dedos en la túnica blanca, temblando, como sintiendo el dolor que reflejaban sus palabras.

—No hice otra cosa que no fuese besarla y acariciarla toda la noche —sonreía mientras sus recuerdos volaban en su mente, al menos estos no los compartía—, no sentía nada que no fuese amor por más que hiciese, sexualmente hablando, soy tan útil como el Ken de la Barbie, quiero decir, que no tengo con qué…—Carlisle carraspeó, bien hecho, al parecer se había olvidado de que mi hija seguía allí— Bueno, el caso es que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, sabía qué debía hacer, tomé su rostro y lo acerqué al mío, de manera que prácticamente la obligué a mirarme a los ojos —concluyó su oración tomando a Alice del mismo modo—, no podía esperar más, tenía que decírselo, ella debía saberlo, yo… necesitaba que ella me pidiese que lo hiciera, que me dijese que quería compartir su vida conmigo —su aliento acariciaba el rostro de Alice con cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios, mi hermana tembló— "te amo, tanto que me duele, quiero vivir y dejar de existir, llevo más de diez mil años existiendo y por una vez quiero vivir, contigo, en este mundo y después en el otro y en todos los que se nos presenten, quiero permanecer contigo por siempre no me importa dónde. Dime que sí, que tú quieres lo mismo y corta mis alas para hacerme tan humano como tú y vive a mi lado".

Todos aguantamos la respiración, como idiotas, esperando un imposible, porque él estaba aquí, sentado con nosotros y nos había contado que había vuelto a ver a Carlisle en la morgue, así que Sussie se negó y murió. No sé si es que Alice no había llegado aún a esa conclusión o es que quería oírlo de sus labios, porque seguía mirándole absorta.

—Continúa… por favor.

—Me dijo que no —dejó caer sus manos y su mirada volvió a perderse en el vacío—, que no iba a condenarme a una vida humana por egoísmo, que no se sentía capaz de matar un ángel, "¿por cuánto tiempo?" me dijo, "no sabemos cuánto viviremos juntos, cuánto me queda a mi de vida, podría morir mañana mismo" —la cara del ángel reflejaba dolor, mucho dolor—. Pero yo sí lo sabía, estaba enferma, había pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía del pequeño, sólo si me hubiese dejado ser humano y vivir con ella lo habría podido evitar. De esta manera, me resigné a pasar con ella el tiempo que le quedase, que no fueron más que tres días. Lo más "gracioso" de todo, es que no había pasado ni medio siglo de mi segunda intromisión en el mundo de los humanos cuando nacieron Hollywood y sus maravillosas películas. Entre todas ellas, una que hizo que me sumergiera en el dolor, ese ángel idiota se enamora de una doctora y decide convertirse en humano para estar con ella. Un día, una maldita noche, aún así, es el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra. Yo habría sido INMENSAMENTE feliz, durante tres días, los tres que tuve a su lado. La acompañé durante 23 horas al día, mis trabajos eran mínimos, pero no los dejaba pasar. El dolor aumentaba a cada segundo, le pedía que fuese fuerte, que se pasaría y cuando llegase el momento… yo mismo la cogería de la mano y la llevaría donde pertenecía…y estaríamos juntos por siempre… —sus manos cayeron a sus costados, sin vida, igual que sus ojos, con la voz monótona y apagada prosiguió—…pero nunca ocurrió. Me marché como cada amanecer a realizar las tareas asignadas, cuando llegué al hospital, Sussie tenía los brazos colgando a ambos lados de la camilla, la sangre fluía ya sin fuerza de los cortes que tenía en las muñecas, no podía hablar, por lo que no pudo pedir perdón. Jamás la llevaría de la mano, su alma, blanca como un rayo de Sol, se había tornado negra como el carbón. Abandonó su cuerpo y corrió hacia donde yo estaba, Tisís la sujetó del brazo, sonriendo mientras la apartaba de mí. Sus ojos llenos de pánico me suplicaban que la ayudase, pero no podía hacer nada. Me quedé quince horas contemplando el cuerpo de la mujer que había amado, distraído, hasta que Carlisle entró en la morgue con Edward en la camilla.

El silencio se hizo presente en el gran salón, cada uno imaginando la escena a su modo, decidí que ése era el momento.

—Creo que es un poco tarde para Nessie, la llevaré a casa para que descanse —coloqué suavemente la mano en el hombro de Edward para impedir que me siguiese— no tardo nada amor, voy a acostarla y regreso enseguida, Jake se quedará con ella esta noche. Noah, ¿vienes con nosotros? Quiero hablar contigo.


	8. Chapter 8 ALICE

**ALICE**

—¡¡¡Estupendo!!! Has oído a tu madre, hoy podemos jugar hasta que nos cansemos, duermo contigo pequeñaja, oye Esme, ¿te importa si cojo algo para cenar?

—No, adelante, estas en tu casa.

Noah se levantó sin decir nada, me dedicó una sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi casa. Antes de saltar el río desapareció, continué mi trayecto. Se erguía a diez metros del porche sonriéndome, pronuncié las palabras de invitación con una sonrisa y dejé a mi pequeña cenando con Jacob. Nos despedimos de ellos, recordándoles que no se acostasen muy tarde y paseamos tranquilamente en dirección a la casa grande. Intentaba encontrar las palabras, elegir las correctas para no herirle y…

—No puede haber nada que digas, que me provoque dolor Bella, dispara. Te ayudaré, sé que querías preguntarme si sentía algo por ti, pero después del relato tu pregunta ha cambiado, porque ya no crees que tú seas mi nueva "Sussie", vamos, dime, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Es Alice, ¿verdad? Es por ella por lo que estás aquí.

—Sí y no, es cierto que siento cierta debilidad por Alice, pero lo atribuyo a que es la primera vampiro que conozco que posee su alma, pero no porque haya matado a su creador, ni por vengarse de quien lo hizo, de casualidad, salvándote —y añadió con tono burlón—una vez más.

—Bueno, ¿no eres tú quien se atribuye esos méritos?

—Sin su fuerza de voluntad y su buen corazón, no habría podido hacer nada, yo sólo eché una mano. Tienes una familia maravillosa y tu hija… es fantástica. He pasado estos dos años un poco aburrido al no tener que protegerte, pero puse un poco nervioso cuando me dijo que podía hablar con vosotros. No es porque no quisiese, todo lo contrario, lo estaba deseando, pero me pilló tan de improviso… No sabía cómo entablar la conversación, ni cómo iría el encuentro, no veía cómo y… el caso es que quiero pedirte disculpas, por llevarme así a tu niña y asustaros tanto, lo siento mucho.

Sentí que estaba siendo sincero, que mi angustia le había asustado, la verdad es que había sentido pánico, pero se estaba yendo por las ramas, yo quería hablar de otra cosa.

—Lo siento pero esa conversación tendrá que esperar, Edward está viniendo hacia aquí y ya hace un rato que puede oírnos —la esencia de mi esposo llenaba el aire, pero hacía rato que eso pasaba. Mi enfado llenó mi cuerpo, necesitaba un rato a solas con el ángel y él no era capaz de concederme ni siquiera eso, ya era mayorcita, no era una frágil humana—. Te importa defenderme un poco más, a mí no me escucha, pero a ti sí.

Esa sonrisa suya, juraría que podía mover montañas, se colocó a mi espalda esperando que le defendiera, una vez más.

— ¿Me podríais explicar qué hacéis aquí los dos solos?

—Mantener una agradable charla, ¿no es obvio?

—Bella, no me gusta que te quedes a solas con él…

—Amor mío, no tienes por qué estar celoso, ¿no te ha quedado claro que eres lo más importante para mí, que eres mi vida entera? —su cara se quedó rígida, sin expresión. Me lancé a su lado para acariciarle el rostro, me correspondió con un apasionado beso al tiempo que Noah carraspeó a mi espalda.

—Tranquilos, seguid con lo vuestro, sé que estoy robando vuestro tiempo de intimidad, os espero en la casa —otra vez esa sonrisa.

—Quieto ahí, Edward, no tardaremos mucho, te lo prometo.

Me despedí de él con un tierno y fugaz beso y nos quedamos observando cómo se alejaba, su cara llena de desconfianza y ¿miedo? En cambio Noah no paró de sonreír en ningún momento, parecía un niño travieso.

—Bueno, supongo que no se te escapa una, ¿eh? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que la Sussie a la que ella se refería era Alice?

—Cuando me fijé en cómo la mirabas y…

—Alto, alto, alto, yo no estoy enamorado de ella, es sólo que… llama mi atención especialmente.

—Pero ella tembló mientras la mirabas, ella siente algo y si es así, Edward lo sabe ya.

—Todos vuestros pensamientos están bloqueados de Edward, poco después de mi llegada decidí bloquear su don y el de Alice, no quiero que os asustéis en vano, pero vamos a tener problemas en breve.

—Estas cambiando de tema, supongo que de los problemas no me dirás nada hasta que estemos todos juntos.

—Correcto.

—Pero tienes que contestarme a esto, ¿qué es lo que siente Alice por ti?

—Eso no te lo voy a responder, se lo tienes que preguntar a ella, pero recuerda una cosa y házselo saber a ella, tú también te sientes atraída por mí, en cierto modo, lo de ella es más fuerte por ser su alma, blanca y pura y además estar en posesión de ella. No es amor, es un capricho, es el efecto que causo. Oh, vamos Bella, es algo que sucedió, yo no lo busqué y no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo, es algo que les sucede a los humanos cuando nos ven, por eso no nos mostramos muy a menudo y, cuando lo hacemos, desaparecemos a la primera de cambio. De todas formas, no te preocupes, no me meteré en medio.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo dices? —entornó los ojos, intentando averiguar el significado de mi pregunta. No quería darle tiempo.

—Quiero saber por qué no te meterías entre ellos.

—No te voy a decir nada más que esto, él es sin el que ella no podría vivir. Yo existo para que la felicidad pueda existir, sé que suena un poco cursi, pero estoy en la Tierra para proteger a los humanos del dolor, para llenar su vida de felicidad. Bueno, a ellos y al resto de los animales, pero los demás son felices teniendo alimento y viviendo, sólo los humanos son tan complicados… y vosotros sois un sucedáneo de humanos, por lo que os considero igual de complicados, o más.

Salté el río hasta la otra orilla y nos dirigimos a la casa, no entendía por qué Alice lo escogería a él siendo un capricho, pero no pregunté nada más. Los chicos estaban en el despacho de Carlisle, Alice subía a cambiarse de ropa y Rose y Esme colgadas a internet y al teléfono respectivamente. Me lancé al piso de arriba detrás de Alice para hablar con ella y estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando la oí decirme un tímido "pasa".

—Sé por qué estás aquí, "alguien" decidió devolverme mi don para prepararme. No te enfades conmigo, Bella, me encantaría poder evitarlo, pero no puedo, me encanta su olor, sus ojos, su boca, su sonrisa, ¿te has fijado en cómo sonríe? Es espectacular.

Alice seguía contándome lo mucho que le atraía, el colosal esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para apartar su mirada de sus ojos, que le llamaban como imanes. La comprendía, se encontraba igual que yo hace no tanto, entre dos hombres. Pero sabía que elegiría a Jasper, él me lo había dicho. Un momento, también me había dicho…

—Alice, cariño, escucha —tomé aire lentamente y me senté a su lado—, he estado hablando con él y… me ha explicado, que lo que sientes lo provoca tu alma. El hecho de que estés en posesión de tu alma, te hace sentirlo de forma más fuerte de lo que nosotras nos sentimos atraídas. Porque es algo enigmático y encantador en todos los sentidos, pero me ha contado que es el hecho de que sea un ángel y que nuestras almas le pertenezcan, lo que hace que nos sintamos atraídos todos.

—No me ha dejado ver más allá de tu visita, no quiere que haga trampas. Aún así, lo tengo claro, pero casi me ha ordenado que Jasper no se entere de nada.

— ¿Te ha dicho él que no se lo cuentes a Jazz?

—Sí, dijo que es muy importante que no se entere de que tengo dudas y más importante aún, que no sepa que las dudas las causa él, que sería fatal ara todos, no lo entendí muy bien, pero algo me dice que sabe lo que hace. El caso es que realmente no son dudas es más bien…

—Un capricho.

—Sí, exacto. Oye, ¿tú también tienes ese capricho?

—No, lo sé porque él me lo dijo. Creo que deberías hablar con él, aunque lo tengas claro, te aclararía muchas dudas y sensaciones. No te hará daño una pequeña charla, a ninguno de nosotros nos hará daño charlar con él, no sé por qué tanto miedo, no es ningún peligro…

—A propósito de peligros, la familia Denali se reunirá con nosotros mañana. Noah le ha dicho a Carlisle que llame a unos cuantos amigos, Esme está en ello mientras les explica al resto qué es lo que vamos a hacer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de allí y me personé en el despacho de mi suegro, Noah les explicaba quién llegaría pasado mañana al alba, cuántos eran y, más o menos qué querían, sin dar muchas explicaciones.

—Es muy, MUY importante que actuéis como yo os digo, no toquéis a nadie y que nadie os toque a vosotros, que Jacob lleve a Nessie a Alaska, no volverán allí y estarán lo suficientemente lejos y a salvo si algo sale mal. Faltaré a mi reunión de mañana para poder quedarme un día más con vosotros y organizarlo todo, intentaré volver antes de que alguien se os acerque a más de treinta metros, si no he llegado, acceder a ir con ellos, sólo así salvareis vuestra vida y la de los quileutes, pero que NADIE os toque. Encontraré el modo de reunirme con vosotros antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Por qué no puedes estar con nosotros? —Carlisle parecía tan nervioso como yo.

—Al amanecer tendré que reunirme y escuchar mis mandados, ya sabe lo que estoy haciendo y también que no me reuniré mañana con él, pero no me revelaré, aceptaré lo que me diga, mientras pueda manteneros a salvo, confiad en mi. Bueno, si Tanya llega ante de mi regreso, ponedlos al día, ahora tengo que… trabajar, nos veremos al amanecer.

Y como vino se fue.


	9. Chapter 9 LA VISITA

**Siento haber tardado tanto, los que hayan pasado por el profile sabrán por qué.** Me sorprende encontrar siempre lo mismo, ni un sólo review más, estiraos un poquito, ratas, que no cuesta dinero, jaja. Un saludo.

**

* * *

**

**LA VISITA**

Los Denali llegaron poco antes de las doce del medio día. No nos llevó mucho tiempo explicarles lo que nos había acontecido el día anterior y lo que sucedería a la mañana siguiente, lo realmente complicado fue convencerles de que un ángel anunciador nos lo había contado. Hasta que llegó él. Noah se presentó poco después y terminamos de planear cómo actuar cuando llegaran nuestros problemas. Me resultaba un poco difícil separarme de mi hija, pero era absolutamente necesario y Jacob iría con ella, por lo que mi pequeña estaría protegida. Además, no sería necesario el viaje si Noah se reunía con nosotros antes de que tuviesen que embarcar.

El día pasó mientras nos mentalizábamos para hacer frente al día que se nos presentaba. Mi pequeña jugaba feliz con su "ángel de la guarda" y le bombardeaba a preguntas, mientras yo continuaba nerviosa por no poder contar con nuestro amigo para la visita. No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que Edward me indicó retirarnos a casa. Jacob dormiría en la casa familiar y estaríamos preparados temprano. La noche prometía ser inquietante, me dediqué a abrazarme a mi esposo e intentar relajarme, si eres positiva las cosas que te suceden son positivas, por lo que decidí relajarme y satisfacer mis necesidades maritales. Cuánto echaba de menos su cuerpo, no podía imaginarme sin él. Me arrancó de mis pensamientos con un apasionado beso, teníamos que prepararnos, estaban a punto de dar las cinco de la mañana y mi niña tenía que estar lista para ir al aeropuerto. Sin despertarla la vestí y preparé una maleta con un par de mudas, la tomé en brazos y nos dirigimos a la casa.

Nos despedimos de ellos cerca de las cinco y media, si no les llamábamos, volverían en un par de días. Nosotros ya no estaríamos aquí. Saber que tardaría más de una semana en volver a ver a mi pequeña me entristecía, contando con que todo saliese bien, si no nos quedaba más remedio que acompañar a nuestros "secuestradores".

Sabíamos dónde tendríamos que esperar a nuestros visitantes y nos dispusimos a ello, en completo silencio y formando una línea defensiva. Carlisle, Tanya y Edward estaban un poco más adelantados para conversar con la visita y detener su avance. El sol intentaba salir a través de las nubes, no faltaba mucho para que llegasen y esperaba que Noah llegase antes que ellos. Bueno, que le permitiesen llegar. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo me sorprendí a mí misma rezando, increíble lo que ese hombre había conseguido, yo rezando, una leve sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Quince minutos después mis esperanzas se desvanecieron, vi cómo Edward se tensó quedando rígido a mi lado, dirigiendo su mirada al bosque. Cerca de 50 vampiros aparecieron ante nosotros, Carlisle se dispuso a hablar.

—Stefan, cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti. Vladimir, bienvenido de nuevo, ¿qué os trae por aquí? —El grupo seguía avanzando mientras los rumanos sonreían— Por favor, deteneos ahí.

—Tranquilo Carlisle, no ocurre nada —dijo Stefan.

—Sólo venimos a hablar con vosotros —concluyó Vladimir con una sonrisa.

—Podéis hacerlo desde ahí, no quiero a ninguno de tus acompañantes cerca de mi familia, por favor Stefan.

—Te preocupas demasiado amigo mío —OH, mierda, no se detienen, vamos a tener problemas si no se detienen—, sólo venimos a haceros partícipes.

—No os vamos a causar ningún problema.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo —Noah no podía aparecer en mejor momento—, no habrá problemas porque os vais ya.

—Tú… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Vladimir parecía molesto y confundido al mismo tiempo.

—Hola ancianos, con vuestro permiso —alzó la vista en dirección al tumulto y dijo—, aquellos que se hayan visto "obligados" a participar en esta gesta o, simplemente quieran abandonar, sois libres para marcharos, AHORA. Carlisle, si quieres que alguno de ellos se queden contigo, pueden hacerlo, algún amigo quizás —los ancianos se limitaron a observar, el ángel hacía y deshacía a su antojo.

—Siempre que quieran, Siobhan y su clan serán bien recibidos —dicho esto los vampiros se colocaron en nuestra línea.

—Bella, llama a Jacob, que regresen a casa. Bien ancianos, elegid, de todos los dones que habéis venido a buscar, podréis llevaros uno, o llevareis la sorpresa en vuestro ataque.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás de parte de los Vulturi? —Vladimir observaba a nuestro ángel con furia, yo continuaba sin comprender sus palabras.

—No hay partes, yo no intervengo, lo sabes. Sé por qué estás aquí y qué has venido a buscar, ellos son libres de elegir. Plantead vuestra misión, a lo mejor se unen a vosotros —dijo con tono jocoso.

—Muy bien, ¿podemos acercarnos? —Stefan tomaba la mano de Vladimir, como si intentase transmitirle calma.

—Sólo vosotros dos, los demás que esperen en el bosque, lejos de aquí y sin llamar la atención, os dejaré sin "ejército" si alguno causa el más mínimo problema.

—Haced lo que se os ha mandado y esperadnos allí —ladró Stefan y nos dirigimos al salón, los ancianos escoltados por Noah— ¿qué haces aquí viejo amigo? De acuerdo —supongo que algún apunte mental, porque el antiguo suspiró y comenzó—: Hemos venido a llamaros a la guerra. Los italianos están abusando de su poder, aquel que todos nosotros les proporcionamos creyendo en que obrarían con justicia.

Pero la cosa se ha puesto demasiado fea desde vuestra ofensa a su clan. Han perseguido y matado silenciosamente a casi todos los que participaron como testigos suyos y han empezado a perseguir a los vuestros. No me extrañaría que viniesen a por vosotros también. Sabiendo que vuestra mestiza no está a salvo y pensando que quién mejor que vosotros para revocar su poder, nos hemos decidido a montar un pequeño ejército, como el ángel ha dicho, para destruirlos. No importará si tienen testigos, los nuestros son más persuasivos, les han visto destruir a los que trajeron la otra vez, se unirán a nosotros.

—Pero todo eso vosotros ya lo sabéis, lo habéis sufrido en vuestras carnes. La cuestión es, ¿os uniréis vosotros? —Vladimir estaba muy tenso —Yo personalmente creía que sí, pero tenéis mejor defensa que nunca.

— ¿Os importaría dejarnos a solas para pensarlo y discutirlo? En un par de horas tendréis nuestra respuesta.

—No hay tiempo Carlisle —Vladimir estaba fuera de sus casillas, sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Stefan trataba de calmarle al tiempo que le sujetaba.

—No harán falta dos horas, buscad a vuestro grupo y regresad. Id pensando en lo que os he ofrecido y recordad, elegid bien, un don o la sorpresa.

— ¿Sabes ángel? Siempre me he preguntado qué fue lo que le diste a Aro cuando nos atacó, ¿la victoria?

—Yo no le ofrecí nada, él ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

—¡¡¡MIENTES!!! Le vendiste, nos avisaste para que pudiésemos huir, ¿qué le diste a él? —Stefan se esforzaba por retener a Vladimir, si atacaba a Noah moriría.

—Ya deberías saber Vladimir, que yo no miento nunca. A vosotros os avisé porque me caéis bien. "Alguien" ayudaba a Aro y salvaros a vosotros fue su castigo por matar a mi Eva y robarme a mi Adán. Ahora marchaos.

No rechistaron lo más mínimo, Noah mandaba, ellos obedecían, sin abrir la boca para protestar. En cuanto los antiguos abandonaron la casa Noah se volvió y nos indicó que formásemos un círculo y nos tomásemos las manos, con voz solemne nos dijo que abriría un canal de comunicación. No lo entendí muy bien hasta que de repente me convertí en Edward, todos nosotros lo hicimos, escuchábamos nuestros pensamientos. Resultaba un poco confuso al principio hasta que se oyó una única voz.

—Creo que no debéis ir. Los antiguos vencerán, pero jamás volverán a gobernar, en el momento en el que los Vulturi caigan, tú dictaras las normas Carlisle.

Definitivamente no estábamos preparados para escuchar eso. El silencio se hizo notable, a pesar de que nuestras cabezas bullían en pensamientos. Carlisle se puso en pie inmediatamente.

— ¿Yo? No, yo… no… yo no…

—Siéntate y deja de balbucear, no te pido que seas rey, ni que gobiernes o castigues, sólo que dictes las normas. Si algo saliese mal, me encargaré de que seáis eternos en la Tierra, hasta que decidáis morir por voluntad propia.

— ¿Si algo sale mal? ¿Cómo qué? Llevas dos días aquí, en estos dos días nos has ocultado más cosas de las que nos has contado. ¿Por qué tiene que gobernar Carlisle? ¿Quién ha decidido eso? ¿Tú? Pues escúchame bien, yo no me fío de ti, angelito.

Muy a mi pesar Jasper tenía razón, más de las que él creía para no fiarse de él, nos ocultaba cosas y ahora de repente nos salía con esto, algo muy importante escondía de nosotros. Por el semblante que teníamos, todos pensábamos igual que Jazz, pero Noah no se daba por vencido.

—Muy bien, ahora escuchadme, tenéis dos opciones; 1: me quedo a sabiendas que os protegeré con mi vida si se da el caso, pero a cambio aceptaréis mis silencios en los temas futuros. O 2: desaparezco de vuestras vidas en este momento y os las apañáis. Decididlo y rápido, la horda está volviendo.

Y desapareció, y con él nuestro canal de comunicación. Continuaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando el debate comenzó. Jasper a la cabeza.

—No creo que debamos confiar en él, familia. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarse a Nessie, después priva a Edward de su "lectura" y a Alice de sus visiones, es capaz de hacer "lavados de cerebro", a Bella no le sirve de nada su escudo con él, a mí me modifica los estados de ánimo a su antojo, lleva mucho tiempo entre nosotros pero se muestra ahora, ¿por qué? —Jasper tenía razón, visto desde sus ojos, todo parecía estar en contra del ángel. El capitán se había dedicado a diseccionarle tratando de averiguar qué hacía entre nosotros, por qué nos ocultaba cosas, por qué había cegado a Alice… Alice se había puesto en pie.

—Creo que debemos continuar con él. Es cierto que no veo nada, pero me da la impresión de que es para evitarnos males mayores. ¿Qué creéis que habríamos hecho si hubiese tenido una visión de nuestra visita? Quizá estaríamos todos muertos. Sé que nos oculta cosas, pero hasta ahora, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido para protegernos y… algo me dice que sólo nos va a hacer bien que esté con nosotros. Yo confío en él —terminó en un suspiro.

—Creo sinceramente que Alice tiene razón —comenzó Carlisle— y Jasper también. Nos oculta cosas, pero ¿por qué no pensar que es por nuestro bien? No creo que debamos a anticiparnos a nada, veamos cómo continúan nuestras vidas con él a nuestro alrededor, siempre podemos cambiar de parecer y echarle. He de reconocer que me tiene un poco nervioso eso de ponerme al mando, pero repito, si algo no nos gusta, no tenemos por qué hacerlo.

—A su favor, diré, que mi vida no podría ser más perfecta, al parecer gracias a él y a la fuerza de voluntad de Carlisle existe el hombre de mi vida y sigo viva, convertida en vampiro, sí, pero sin haber renunciado a la maternidad, así que…

—Estoy de acuerdo con los tres, no nos ha hecho ningún daño. Sí, nos ha pegado un buen susto llevándose a nuestra pequeña, pero, me da buena espina.

—Vale, vale, esperad un momento, esto sí que es raro, Rose saliendo en defensa de alguien que no es ella misma.

—Siento sorprenderte tanto Edward, pero ahora mismo es al único que creo capacitado para ponernos a salvo a todos, le necesitamos. Yo voto por que se quede, como a dicho Carlisle, cuando no le queramos a nuestro lado que se vaya, mientras tanto, no hay problema si sigue queriendo salvar nuestro culo.

—Yo estoy con Rose, aunque no sea ninguna novedad —dijo Emmet.

—Nosotros no le conocemos, pero haremos lo que la mayoría vote —Tanya parecía nerviosa—. Si estoy equivocada, podéis decirlo ahora: Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garret… Bien, haremos lo que decidáis.

—Nosotros —comenzó Siobhan—, les acompañamos únicamente para salvar la vida, sabemos que lo que dicen es verdad pero reclutar a la fuerza, no me pareció correcto, es la única razón por la que abandonamos la lucha. Él nos ha concedido el placer de elegir, por lo que apoyaremos a la mayoría que es la que parece estar de parte del ángel.

—Yo también voto por que se quede. Edward hijo, estás alarmándote por nada, sacando las cosas de quicio, en estos momentos, como bien a dicho Rose, nos conviene y él siempre ha defendido que si en algún momento algo nos molesta, podemos echarle, ¿cuál es el problema?

—No lo sé, pero tampoco me fío de él. Estoy con Jasper y Edward —el comentario de Esme nos sorprendió a todos, Esme la bondadosa no se fiaba de un ángel—. Sé que no es normal que yo hable así, pero hay algo en él que no me gusta querido, no me mires así.

—Perdona, es sólo que… me sorprendes. Salgamos fuera.

Si sólo le sorprendiese a él, pero estábamos todos con la boca abierta, nunca lo hubiésemos imaginado. De todos nosotros, Esme es la más tierna y maternal, por lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado que le cerraría sus puertas a un ser como Noah. De todas formas, estás exagerando Bella, sólo ha dicho que hay algo que no le gusta, seguro que es una nimiedad y no hay que darle importancia.

Como era de esperar Noah se encontraba fuera, con los rumanos a su lado y el resto del grupo a su espalda. Pero los ánimos estaban más relajados, no había ni uno de ellos en posición de ataque, lo que me tranquilizó muchísimo.

—Hemos decidido no acompañaros y, si es cierto lo que contáis, os deseamos mucha suerte, pero no participaremos. He vivido muchos años con Aro y su familia, por eso no me inmiscuiré en ningún ataque a su clan, a pesar de que él no lo dudase hace dos años.

— ¿Acaso es miedo lo que te impide venir con nosotros Carlisle?

—Vladimir tiene razón. ¿Seguro que no nos acompañáis sólo por respeto?

—Por respeto y porque tienen que acompañarme a mí en una misión,  
¿ya sabéis qué es lo que queréis?

—El don —contestó Stefan muy serio.

—Bien, decid al ladrón o al camaleón o como quiera que sea que lo llaméis que se acerque. Bella, ven conmigo por favor.

Un chico menudo y de pelo negro se acercó a nosotros e intentó tocarme. Instintivamente retrocedí y me coloqué detrás del ángel. Él nos miraba alternativamente, su rostro mostraba frustración. Noah me indicó sonriente que me acercase al muchacho y le permitiese el contacto físico que él buscaba. Temeroso, el joven se acercó nuevamente a mí y colocó su mano en mi antebrazo, la retiró al segundo y se giró emprendiendo la marcha hacia el tumulto.

—Sólo lo tendréis dos semanas, por lo que os aconsejo no viajar a Sudamérica e ir directamente a Asia, allí encontrarás más aliados y más experimentados en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero no olvidéis vuestro plazo, os he concedido una lucha justa, física. Intentad no reclutar bajo amenazas, porque en Asia no os dará muy buen resultado y porque os desmontaré el grupo otra vez.

Y eso fue suficiente, los antiguos regresaron por donde habían venido sin rechistar lo más mínimo, al parecer los únicos que nos atrevíamos a discutir con un ángel éramos nosotros. Pero él no parecía estar molesto con ello, nunca dejaba de sonreírnos, hasta entonces.

—Lo de que tenéis que acompañarme en una misión es verdad. Bueno, aunque realmente sea más correcto decir que… me gustaría que me acompañaseis en una misión. Vamos a ver a una persona que os aclarará cualquier duda que tengáis sobre mí y vuestro futuro.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—A Italia, a Volterra.

—De eso nada, ni hablar…

—Tranquilos, en cuatro días estaremos todos de vuelta, lo prometo. Mi misión no consiste en dejaros por el camino, os dije que os protegería con mi vida, no voy a poner en peligro a ningún miembro de esta familia, y esa palabra os incluye a vosotros Tanya y a los visitantes. Un poquito de fe en mí.

—A nosotros nos gustaría marcarnos a casa —Siobhan parecía asustada.

—Sería conveniente que permanezcáis aquí un tiempo. No tengo la más mínima duda de que Aro estará eliminando a los testigos y, si no me equivoco, es lo que fuisteis vosotros. En una semana podréis regresar a casa. Nosotros nos vamos a Italia, Renesmé se quedará con Jacob si quieres.

—Creo que es lo más conveniente, no me gusta la idea de tener a mi pequeña cerca de esas sanguijuelas —la idea me disgustaba por completo, pero nadie cuidaría de mi hija mejor que Jake, mi mejor amigo y su manada.

Algo me decía que, separarme de mi hija, no iba a ser lo más duro de los días en Italia, no con los Vulturi tan cerca. Pero también existía una paz inmensa en mi interior y no sabía a ciencia cierta quién la causaba, si el ángel al que acababa de conocer o el que ocupaba mis sueños cuando aún los tenía, el único dueño de mis noches.

Con estos y algunos pensamientos más, esperaba la llegada del fruto de nuestro inmenso amor, aquella que reflejaba mi alma en sus ojos y la de su padre en sus cabellos. Esperaba que el hecho de estar acompañada de Jake la distrajese lo suficiente de nuestra futura e inminente marcha al infierno vampírico. Porque es adonde nos dirigíamos, con ángel que nos guiase o no, íbamos directos a la boca del lobo.


	10. Chapter 10 EL DON

**EL DON**

Y sabiendo que nos podíamos negar a acompañarle, ninguno lo hizo. Íbamos a conocer a alguien que nos hablase de él y que nos podía ayudar a comprenderle mejor. Sin duda era conocido en este mundo, los ancianos rumanos se habían salvado gracias a él, había conocido a Aro antes de su reinado de terror, antes de alzarse y asumir el poder. Había conocido a una pareja de vampiros hace más de tres mil años que querían sobrevivir como nosotros, de animales, y los había llamado Adán y Eva y, por una razón que aún desconozco, los perdió. Castigó a Aro por haberlos destruido, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, intentando comprenderlas _"os avisé porque me caéis bien. "Alguien" ayudaba a Aro y salvaros a vosotros fue su castigo por matar a mi Eva y robarme a mi Adán"_. Mi conocimiento histórico sobre los Vulturi es demasiado limitado, pero a menos que no le hayan hablado del pasado, Carlisle no me serviría de ayuda, necesitaba historia de hace tres mil años y no conocía a quien me pudiese instruir.

—A lo mejor es que no lo has pensado correctamente —me sobresalté con el sonido de su voz—. Perdona, no quería asustarte, ¿sabes?, mi conocimiento humano se remonta a unos diez millones de años, los vampiros llevan poco más o menos, por lo que pongo a tu disposición mis conocimientos de historia vampírica.

— ¿En serio? Me encantaría, por ejemplo, ¿cómo empezó?

— ¿Te apetece que montemos una reunión y lo comentamos? Acaban de llegar Jacob y Renesmé, estarán hambrientos y hay que contarles que nos vamos, ¿qué tal si tú pones la mesa para todos y yo preparo una delicatessen? Una vez me dijeron que se conquistaban mejor los corazones cuando estaban bien alimentados, pero si los colapsas de sabores extraordinarios, haces con ellos lo que quieras.

—Me gusta tu iniciativa —y me eché a reír—. Prométeme que volveremos todos, que no dejaremos atrás a nadie y que volveré a estar con mi hija, que…

—Bella… ven, acércate, deja que te sitúe… así, coloca tu cabeza junto a la mía, enfrentadas, frente con frente. Coge mis manos, respira… aunque no lo necesites, hazlo, cierra los ojos…

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué has visto?

—Una pesadilla que solía tener, un niño pequeño, sobre una montaña de cadáveres, los Vulturi van a atraparlo y…

—Conozco tus sueños, ahora inténtalo de nuevo, por favor, vamos, relájate, otra vez, coloca tu frente junto a la mía, coge mis manos, respira profundamente, vamos Bella, intenta relajarte, cierra los ojos, relájate…

Su voz comenzó a sonar monótona y lejana, había regresado tres años atrás, me sentía como si volviese a dormir. Pero no dormía, no sentía que estuviese descansando, pero veía todos mis sueños y pesadillas, desde que conocí a Edward, del primero al último. Pululaban por mi cabeza mientras yo continuaba sumida en mi inconsciencia, hasta que oí su voz, lejos, pero la podía distinguir, me hablaba: _**"has soñado con todo esto, tienes que recordarlo para que lo comprendas. Recuérdalos"**_. No entendía, pero nadie entiende la mitad de sus sueños ni cómo se expresa en ellos, pasas de un escenario a otro sin querer y al final consigues lo que buscas, o no. Recuerda tus sueños, pues voy a intentarlo.

Empecé desde el principio, aquellos en los que por más que corriese no conseguía acercarme a Edward, el estaba lejos de mi mundo, distante. La primera vez que vi a Jacob convertido en el lobo que era, había sido en un sueño, no le faltaba detalle, tenía que relajarme y respirar, aunque no lo necesite. Imágenes de mis más vívidos sueños se iban sucediendo, una tras otra, hasta llegar a la abuela. Bueno, sabía que era yo y no la abuela quien aparecía en este sueño, pero mi rostro se parecía tanto al suyo… y no quería pensar en mí con ochenta años y mi dios griego en sus eternos diecisiete. Recordé, como en todos, desde el principio hasta el final, hasta que la voz de Esme me alarmó. Recuperé la consciencia poco a poco, comencé a sentir el duro mármol de la encimera contra mi espalda y situé las voces que se encontraban en la cocina concediéndome un mapa perfecto, puse en marcha mis sentidos y abrí los ojos.

—Se supone que los sueños se olvidan al momento, que el cerebro lo sabe y los entierra en lo más profundo de la memoria, cuando no se autodestruyen, así que, ¿cómo he podido recordarlos tan bien? —pregunté a Noah.

— ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo tirada inconsciente en la cocina? ¿Tú has hecho esto de forma voluntaria? —Mi expresión respondía las preguntas que la asustada Esme me hacía— ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?

—Lo siento, no pretendía asustar a nadie, estaba… soñando, pero sin dormir. Noah me invitó a explorar mi mente, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha llamado la atención especialmente?

—Bueno, no sé si estaba ahí originalmente, pero he visto a Jacob transformarse en el lobo que es, antes incluso de saber a ciencia cierta que Edward era un vampiro, se me han cruzado los pensamientos, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Me estás diciendo que había soñado con todo esto antes de que llegase a ocurrir.

—Sí.

—Pero eso es imposible, yo…

—Tienes un escudo mental muy poderoso, has perdido la parte más sabrosa de tu don. Tu mente iba por delante de ti en tus sueños, te mostraba la realidad que tus ojos no llegaban a ver, o no sabían interpretar. Tienes mucho potencial, tu cabeza es… compleja, pero yo te ayudaré a ver lo que tengas que ver. Los vampiros no duermen, pero eso no significa que tú no puedas soñar, cuando lo consigas, sabrás lo que os depara el futuro, y me marcharé. Vamos a conquistar los estómagos de tu hija y tu amigo, esto requiere paciencia, ten calma.

Y con una sonrisa atravesando su rostro, se dispuso a preparar el manjar más rico que nunca hayan probado los únicos en la casa capaces de alimentarse de comida sólida. Paciencia, nos lo contaría todo, pero a su debido tiempo, no pretendía ocultarnos nada, sólo protegernos. Ahora lo sabía. Y no era la única, ella nunca dudó de él y no era por la atracción que ejercían sobre sí mismos, era algo más que yo no podía sentir, pero ella sí, lo había averiguado antes que yo y le había defendido porque así lo sentía. Porque Alice, siempre es así.

Y es realmente Alice quien puede ver el futuro y no yo. Seguía sin comprender por qué soñé que Jacob era un lobo rojizo antes de verlo con mis propios ojos, que mi amado esposo era un vampiro antes de saberlo, antes de tan siquiera imaginármelo. Pero lo más desconcertante era el niño al que había visto en mis sueños, los Vulturi iban a matarlo y mi hija continuaba conmigo dos años después de su nacimiento, no entendía nada. Mi mente era más compleja de lo que yo creía, mi don era más perfecto de lo que yo imaginaba y aún no sabía controlarlo correctamente.

—No desesperes Bella. Alice ve el futuro tomado a partir de decisiones, tú ves aquello que los demás son, independientemente de lo que hagan. Cuando tengas un momento, piensa en mí, intenta soñar conmigo, me verás tal y como soy en tu sueño, quizás así te fíes más de mí.

—Yo confío plenamente en ti.

—No, no lo haces y no debes hacerlo hasta que no sepas quién soy. Con el resto de la gente pasa igual, debes "soñar" con ellos para saber quién es aquel que se acerca a vosotros. Tu don, junto con el de Edward y el de Alice, son muy importantes para el futuro de vuestra especie. Tu mente es un escudo mayor de lo que crees, eres…

—Hola Noah, mamá, Jacob y yo nos vamos a cazar.

—Oh, no, de eso nada jovencita. Os estoy preparando una comida deliciosa y no te puedes negar. Si no te gusta, te dejo que te vayas a cazar, pero pruébala, por favor.

—La verdad es que no me hace mucha gracia la comida humana, pero vale, si la has preparado tú seguro que está deliciosa.

Mi pequeña no le negaba nada a su ángel de la guarda. Mientras ellos comían, yo iba a mantener una charla conmigo misma, mis sueños eran tan… extraños. Tenía que averiguar hasta dónde daba de sí mi mente, era lo que llevaba haciendo desde que supe que tenía un don, por lo que me echaría una pequeña siesta.


	11. Chapter 11 ITALIA

**ITALIA**

—No podéis ir, os matarán, acabarán con todos vosotros. Es lo que vinieron a hacer aquí, ¿recordáis? Os han dicho los rumanos que están matando a todos sus testigos y que han empezado con los vuestros, ¿qué creéis que os harán cuando aparezcáis?

—No te preocupes Jacob, no permitiré que nadie les haga ningún daño.

—Ah, vale, si el ángel dice que estaréis a salvo es verdad. No me importa lo que digas, tú no conoces a esa gente, son capaces de todo.

—Sí, hasta de matar. Pero yo sí los conozco, muy bien, mejor de lo que crees, pero se te olvida una cosa —todos nos giramos, como para oírle mejor— yo también puedo matar y lo haré antes que permitir que algún miembro de esta familia sufra el más mínimo daño. Si lo prefieres o te quedas más tranquilo, es una promesa.

— ¿Cuándo estaréis de vuelta? —Jake se había resignado, pero seguía triste.

—En seis días desde que partamos, que será mañana.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿lo tenéis todo preparado ya?

—Jacob, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra.

—Pero es que aún no entiendo a qué vais exactamente.

—No tienes que entenderlo, yo voy a salvar a un amigo de una muerte segura, ellos me acompañan.

— ¿Quién es ese amigo?

—Mi Adán, el primer vampiro que pretendió vivir renegando de sus instintos.

—Está bien, pero me llevaré a Nessie a la reserva, estaremos más seguros allí.

—No te preocupes, si hay algún problema estaré aquí en cuanto os deis cuenta de que lo tenéis. Te he dicho, más bien prometido, que no dejaré que hagan daño a ningún miembro de esta familia, mataré a quien lo intente. Eso os incluye a Renes… a Nessie y a ti.

—Mami, no os pasará nada, no tengáis miedo, Noah va con vosotros y es el mejor ángel de la guarda que se pueda tener —le dedicó a su ángel la mejor de sus sonrisas, por fin se dirigía a ella con el horrible nombre que tanto adoraba.

Abracé a mi hija con toda la fuerza que sabía que ella podía soportar y la llevé a casa para preparar los equipajes. Ella iría a la reserva, con más niños, por lo que necesitaría unas cuantas mudas para jugar sin preocuparse de mancharse. En la otra bolsa prepararía dos pares de mudas cómodas y otra elegante, algo me decía que seis días iban a dar para mucho. Sin olvidarnos de que nos vamos a reunir con Adán y podría agrandar mi conocimiento sobre los Vulturi y sobre Noah.

Alice había insistido en que Noah volara con nosotros y nos acompañara en todo el viaje, sospecho que con el único pretexto de arrancarle la túnica y embutirlo en un elegante traje, pero él insistió en que tenía su propia ropa.

—Oye no te voy a poner una falda escocesa ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Acaso tienes algo en contra de las faldas escocesas Alice? —Garret salía en defensa de sus ocasionales atuendos.

—Para nada, un hombre con falda resulta sexy, sobre todo si va depilado. Además todo es más fácil… Perdonadme, me he desviado del tema, la cosa es que no quieres que te vista.

—No es eso Alice, tengo mi propio vestuario, si tuviese que volver porque Jacob y Renesmé tienen problemas, no quedaría bien que en mi asiento quedase esparcida mi ropa, ¿no crees? Dime qué te gustaría que me pusiera y yo me lo pongo, pero con mi ropa.

Debió sentirse triunfal y grandiosa, su sonrisa la delataba. Tomó la mano de Noah y lo encerró en el vestidor. A los cinco minutos apareció ante nosotros con el pelo negro, los ojos en un azul galáctico precioso y embutido en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que le quedaban como un guante. Se colocó a continuación una preciosa chaqueta negra de cuero y se limpió con el dedo una pequeña mancha que tenía en los zapatos de piel. Estaba perfecto, pero, ¿quién no lo está después de que Alice lo vista? El paso por la aduana del aeropuerto fue más instructivo que divertido ya que conseguía hacer lo que quisiera con los humanos. Eligió pasar por el puesto que ocupaba un viejo policía con cara de bonachón, no sabemos qué fue lo que le dijo, pero pasó la aduana sin pasaporte alguno y el policía se quedó riéndose a mandíbula batiente con nuestro ángel de la guarda.

El vuelo y los trasbordos no tuvieron ningún sobresalto y llegamos a la terminal de Florencia según lo previsto, alquilamos los tres coches más rápidos que tenían y llegamos a Volterra antes de lo planeado.

—Pararemos aquí a "tomar" un café, ¿os parece? Tengo que ir a entregar una nota para Aro.

— ¿Qué pone en la nota? —preguntó Carlisle, tenso como el resto.

—Más o menos las palabras que pronunciaste tú para permitirme entrar en tu casa, con algunas modificaciones, para que no haya problemas e instrucciones, ¿por qué, queréis leerla?

—Por favor.

Efectivamente, en la nota estaban escritas las palabras mágicas, pero había una indicación antes. La nota decía:

"_Saludos Aro, estoy acompañado de Carlisle y su familia, nos gustaría hacerte una visita, pero antes has de invitarme a entrar en tu casa, has de pronunciar las siguientes palabras en voz alta, aunque creas que yo no lo oigo: Noah, acepto tus obligaciones y te doy la bienvenida a mi casa en cualquiera de tus formas. Si no pronuncias todas y cada una de ellas, no podremos entrar"._

Aro sabría lo que él era leyendo la nota, y también cómo podía echarlo de su casa, pero prometió no dejarnos solos en el palacio. Confianza, esa era la cuestión, teníamos que confiarle a él nuestras vidas, pues sólo con él conseguiríamos salir vivos de allí. Con un movimiento bastante rápido y ágil se puso en pie y se dirigió a la entrada, donde Gianna, la recepcionista, la recogió. Estuvo como embrujada durante un par de segundos antes de desaparecer, supongo que para entregar la nota.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando volvió a la recepción seguida de Demetri, Félix y cuatro fuertes y corpulentas adquisiciones de Aro. Noah nos animó a reunirnos con él para adentrarnos en el infierno, estaba asustada, pero una ola de calma me invadía y una voz resonaba en mi cabeza: _**"Tranquilos, no nos va a pasar nada, todo estará bien, los catorce que entramos saldremos, prometido".**_ No importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, me sentía nerviosa. Los escoltas se dispusieron en formación, tres delante y tres detrás, pero entonces Noah se volvió.

—Espero, sinceramente, que no causéis ningún problema, no dudaré en mataros si tocáis un solo pelo de mis acompañantes, no me importa si os lo han ordenado, ¿entendido?

Los seis se miraron, sopesando incrédulos las palabras del ser que nos acompañaba, sólo Félix sonrió y asintió. Nos dirigimos a buen paso a los ascensores y de allí a la sala, donde la tríada y su séquito nos esperaban, impacientes.

—Es maravilloso que estemos reunidos de nuevo, ¿no creéis? Llevo dos años esperando vuestra visita, la nuestra fue tan desafortunada… ¿qué tal está nuestra pequeña Renesmé? Veo que no nos acompaña.

—Ella está muy bien, crece a buen ritmo y se mantiene fuerte —Carlisle intentó avanzar con la intención de saludar a Aro, pero Noah se lo impidió. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, tampoco el hecho de que el rostro de Aro se tornara hostil y se llenara de furia.

—Casi me olvido de ti, mi principal invitado, lo siento, Noah, pero ya no eres bienvenido a mi casa en ninguna de tus formas, puedes marcharte.

—No.

— ¿Cómo? Te estoy pidiendo que te marches de mi casa y debes hacerlo.

—Lo haré cuando llegue el momento, además, ¿quién va a echarme, tú? No, quizás prefieras ver morir a alguno de tus hombres…

—No me sobra guardia, al menos no para sacrificarlos, pero conozco a alguien que sí podrá hacerlo, alguien que te obligará a cumplir mi palabra, pues son las normas, ¿verdad? Tisís.

Todos, a excepción de Noah, nos tensamos por completo al oír el nombre de quien respaldaba a Aro, mi cuerpo quería temblar, si Noah tenía que irse nos matarían a todos. El demonio apareció al lado de Aro con una sonrisa en su rostro. La sonrisa desapareció al segundo.

— ¿Se puede saber quién te ha invitado? —sus ojos se clavaban en Noah, llenos de odio.

—Aro lo ha hecho, es su casa, castillo o como quieras llamarlo.

— ¿Por qué? —Bufó dirigiéndose al interpelado.

—No creerás, que serían tan estúpidos de entrar en mi casa, si no iban acompañados de él. No tenía elección. Le he invitado a marcharse y no lo hace, mátalo, no cumple las normas.

—Pero has aceptado sus obligaciones, todas.

—Es lo que ponía en la nota, no lo entendí muy bien…

—Pero tenías prisa por tenerlos aquí. Pues esa prisa tuya, te obliga a mantener con ellos a Noah, hasta que acabe de hacer lo que ha venido a hacer, ¿a que ya no te gusta tanto? No puedo ponerle una sola mano encima. Deberías saber que las prisas no son buenas, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para…

—Disculpad, pero no es cierto, ya no hay eternidad para vosotros —Tisís observaba al ángel mientras se acercaba a ellos—. Verás Aro, vengo a hacerte una oferta, van a atacar Volterra, elige, ¿quién o cuándo? Y elige bien, si haces la elección que yo considero correcta, te daré alguna explicación más.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Muy bien, tienes tres días para reunir al resto de tu guardia, la vas a necesitar, porque traen un don muy especial que ya conocéis que hará que la lucha sea cuerpo a cuerpo, es decir, justa. El escudo de Bella.

— ¿Bella peleará con ellos? —Marco, como siempre, aburrido. Aro parecía nervioso.

—Por supuesto que no, pero sí su don. Se lo presté, me pareció divertido, como le tenéis tanto miedo —un gruñido atravesó la estancia al tiempo que una sonrisa cruzaba la cara de Noah.

—Yo quiero hacerte una pregunta —Cayo se levantó de su trono y se adelantó para mirar al ángel cara a cara, tomó la mano de Aro— ¿Venceremos?

Noah esbozó una sonrisa que cubrió su rostro por completo, Tisís maldecía al tiempo que le propinaba una colleja a Cayo.

—Las preguntas, házmelas a mí, él no nos conviene.

— ¿Quién eres tú para decirme quién me conviene y quién no?

—¡¡¡LA DUEÑA DE TU ALMA INSOLENTE!!! —La túnica negra comenzó a volar hacia las alturas al tiempo que Cayo se arrodillaba a sus pies— Pide perdón o te elimino ahora mismo.

—Los formalismos más tarde, espero que no te importe, pero tengo un poco de prisa y unas cuantas "obligaciones" de las que ocuparme, pero antes, si quieres saber si venceréis, tiene un precio.

— ¿Cual? —Preguntó Cayo impaciente.

—Deberás pasar tantos años como has estado gobernando, alimentándote únicamente de ratas —se divertía enormemente— ¿No? Bien, mis obligaciones, por favor.

—Por supuesto, dime querido, ¿cuáles son esas obligaciones tuyas? —Tisís volvía a sonreír a Noah e ignoraba a Cayo, a quien seguro le esperaba una buena reprimenda cuando nos marchásemos.

—He venido a buscarlo.

—No te entiendo, ¿a quién has venido a buscar?

—Te haces la tonta mejor de lo que recordaba, a él —continuaba perdida, no señalaban a nadie— a mi Adán.

—NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A ÉL, tanto él como su alma son MÍOS.

—De eso nada, un alma que actúa bajo coacción hipnótica o similar, pertenece a aquel que era su dueño antes de la hipnosis o posesión.

—Él no está hipnotizado.

— ¿De verdad lo crees así Tisís? Veámoslo, si no lo está me tendría que reconocer, y por supuesto reconocer el nombre que le dí hace tres mil años: ADÁN.

Pero nadie respondió, ni siquiera hicieron el más mínimo movimiento con la cabeza. Tisís estaba entrando en cólera, cada vez que lo hacía su capa se elevaba, como si tuviese un ventilador en frente que la moviese a su antojo, era la ira lo que la movía, la ira que se desprendía de su cuerpo, o al menos eso parecía. Noah se giró, me miró y con la mejor de sus sonrisas me dijo: _**"no es su ira, Bella, es el rabo"**_ mi expresión de sorpresa le hizo soltar una risotada. Se giraron hacia él y volvió su atención hacia Chelsea.

—Deja que te lo muestre… —hizo una pausa, divertido—… Tisís. Chelsea, te aconsejo que dejes de ejercer tu poder, porque voy a proteger a mi amigo de tu embrujo.

—No puedo creer que hayáis sido tan estúpidos de…

—Quieres callarte ya, lo han hecho mal, quizá debiste volver para asegurarte de que todo lo que hacían era correcto y lícito, ahora silencio, quiero reunirme con mi querido amigo.

No ocurrió nada, Chelsea comenzó a chillar al tiempo que Noah agachaba la cabeza, pasó lentamente sus manos por su rostro, su cabeza, sus hombros, el resto de su cuerpo, y según lo hacía todo en él cambiaba, sus ojos, el color de su pelo recuperando los bucles dorados, su ropa volvía a componerse de la deslumbrante túnica blanca y habían vuelto a sus pies las sandalias romanas. Escruté cada uno de los rostros que se encontraban frente a mí, tratando de adivinar en cual se escondía Adán, su Adán, cuando de repente, una voz que me sonaba familiar, pero en un tono que no había oído antes, rompió el silencio.

—Noah… mi ángel de la guarda, ¿eres tú o estoy soñando? ¿O quizás es que ya he muerto y milagrosamente estoy en el cielo? Si es así, ¿dónde está nuestra Eva, Didyme?


End file.
